Something Worth Fighting For
by Zett
Summary: A young unknown Saiyan lands unexpectedly on Earth and becomes very close to Gohan. What sort of impact will she have as the two start going to high school together? NC-17 for lemons in Chaps 13 and 14 and possible future ones...
1. First Meetings

Author's Note – Hey guys! What's up! Here's the first Chapter of the first real independent Fanfiction.net story I'm putting up. So *****sniff* please be kind! ;) And also, in case you're wondering, don't worry, I'm not cutting out any characters. Just adding some, well, maybe only one, we'll see. Anyway, sorry if everything's a little unclear at first, all will be explained as the story progresses. It starts just after Goku kills Freiza. Oh, and if you enjoy it, or think it sounds interesting, please review! I'm open to friendly suggestion too. Happy reading! Disclaimer – I do not own DBZ, or any of it's characters, I just think they all kick ass. Dragon Ball Z - Something Worth Fighting For Chapter 1 – First Meetings 

_          There is nothing left for me here. Why should I stay? They say I have a special power, so why not use it to help others? I know… I'll go find Freiza; and destroy him. My father told the others that he was the one who destroyed my planet, killed my people. I may be young, but not too young to fight for what is right. I doubt I will ever return to this place, but I know now, I know now what's worth fighting for. It's to go out on our own, and finding our place in this universe. And I will. It's just a question of how. Things, times, are changing. I'm turning a page in my life. And today is the day. My choice is made. And I will follow through._

          "Okay, I count to twenty, and then I'll come look for you, okay? So you'd better get hiding!" Six-year-old Gohan exclaimed as he ran up and put his forehead against the thick trunk of a large tree. He turned back smiling at his pet and friend, Icarus, the little purple Haiya Dragon. Icarus nodded, making a small gargling noise as he leaped away into the woods to hide. Gohan smiled, turning back to the tree and covering his eyes. "1…2…3…" He began to count slowly, giving Icarus time to find a clever hiding spot. But suddenly, Gohan heard one of Icarus's loud, frantic cries of distress. He looked up startled, and then took off in the direction of the call.  
          "Hey!" He called as he reached the scene, "What's all the commotion about?" Icarus was bent over something. He turned to Gohan and waved for him to come near, chattering away incoherently in his dragon language. Gohan frowned quizzically; walking closer to see what Icarus was looking at. It seemed to be the wreckage of spaceship of some sort, but it had been in a severe accident Gohan noted, by the amount of scattered parts and useless debris. That's when Gohan finally noticed what had Icarus so worked up. A young girl, who looked even younger than Gohan was, lay unconscious in the grass. She was extremely battered and bruised. 

          _She must have been in the ship…_ Gohan decided as he walked closer. He bent down and put his hand against her neck, feeling for a pulse.  
          "She's okay, just knocked out." Gohan reassured his concerned friend as he stood up. "But we'd better get her to my dad. He'll know what to do." Icarus nodded, picking up the girl and putting her on his back. Then, with a nod, he and Gohan took off toward the house, hoping that they would soon be able to revive their unexpected guest and find out what this was all about.

          "Wha… W-where am I?" Light poured in through the open window of the small room in the East City Hospital. It was sometime in the afternoon, and the sunlight warmed the room, giving it a golden hue. 

"Hello there!" A happy voice exclaimed from one side of the bed. Two big blue eyes opened wearily to meet the gaze of the cheerful speaker. "My name's Goku! My son found you near the wreckage of a ship. I think you must have crashed. Do you remember your name?" Goku asked the young girl lying in the hospital bed. She was wearing a light blue hospital gown, and her long brown hair fell around her face and the pillow in no particular or neat order. She looked around in confusion, trying to recall her most recent escapades. 

"Uh…yeah. My name's Zoa." She answered timidly. That's when it all started to come back to her. _Oh no… Now I remember… The co-ordinate systems on my ship got all messed up, and, and I couldn't control it. I must have crashed here…   
          _"So anyway, I don't mean to seem rude, but aren't you a little young to be piloting a space craft?" Goku inquired in a feeble attempt to make conversation, "Where are your parents?" When he said this, Zoa got a very far off, blank look in her eyes. She frowned sadly. "They're dead." 

Goku sat back a bit, unable to help feeling sorry for the kid. Her parents were dead? And she was only, what, five years old? But what planet was she from that she was brave enough to go out on her own like that! Suddenly, Gohan walked in, carrying a glass of orange juice in a hand. His eyes lit up as he saw the young girl he and Icarus had saved was awake. He put the glass down and hurried over to the bed to introduce himself.  
          "Hey! I'm Gohan!" He smiled brightly, shaking her hand. She nodded back at him, still a little dizzy and overwhelmed by everything. "This is Zoa." Goku explained for her. "And Zoa, just so you know, this is my son. He's the one who saved you." Gohan blushed slightly, putting a hand behind his head. "Well, it wasn't just me of course. My friend, Icarus, he's the one who actually found you. Are you okay?" Zoa nodded, releasing his hand and sitting up in the hospital bed. "Yeah, I think so. Thank you very much! My ship, it malfunctioned. I sure am lucky you guys came along!" Goku got up out of his chair, heading towards the doorway. "I was just going to get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?" Gohan grinned, nodding quickly. "Sure Dad! Hey Zoa, what about you?" Zoa looked up and smiled warmly. "Yes please. Anything is fine." "Cool!" Goku exclaimed, starting again for the door. "Then I'll be back in a sec!" With that, he headed out the door and down to the cafeteria. 

"So, what are you doing on Earth?" Gohan asked, plopping down in the chair his father had just left. "Well, I was actually heading for Namek. I guess I sorta crash landed here…" Gohan frowned at the mention of the planet Namek. "And why would you have been going there?" He asked slowly. Zoa gritted her teeth angrily at memories of why she had left her home planet. "Because I have to destroy someone. Someone who caused the deaths of my friends, my family, and my people." Gohan's eyes grew slowly larger. She couldn't be talking about who he thought she was talking about…could she?   
          "This someone you're talking about, his name wouldn't happen to be Freiza, would it?" Zoa stood up in the bed, the covers falling around her socked feet. "Yes! Do you know where I can find him! I have to get him back for all he's done! I won't let him get away with it! I won't!" That's when Gohan noticed something he couldn't believe; a tail. Gohan threw his arms back and fell over in his chair, disbelief written all over his face.  
          "No way!! Y-You! Are you a Saiyan??" He stuttered, trying to lift himself up out of his toppled over seat. Zoa looked strangely at him, sitting slowly back down, her tail swishing to the side as she did so. 

"Yeah… How do you know about Saiyans?" She asked suspiciously as Gohan got up and put his chair back on it's legs. "Well, because I'm a Saiyan too!" He exclaimed, hurrying over to bed. "No way!!" Zoa gasped, unable to believe this, "How? I thought, I thought Freiza killed all the other Saiyans!" Gohan nodded excitedly, still somewhat unable to conceive meeting another Saiyan. _Dad won't believe it! _He thought as he started to explain:

"Well, he did. At least all the Saiyans he could find. But my dad killed him! They had this humungous battle on the planet Namek! Destroyed the whole thing! But he's gone now! Don't worry!" Zoa shook her head, putting a hand out in front of her asking him to slow down. "Woah, woah, so you mean to tell me Freiza is dead?" Gohan nodded, smiling wide. "That's right!" Zoa laughed. "Well, then that's good news! Looks like I don't have much left to do then! Except laugh!" Gohan grinned, and both of them burst into fits of laughter just as Goku headed in the door.   
          "What's up you guys?" He asked, setting down the trays, stacked high with various different food items. Gohan spun around as his father did so, excitement written all over his features. "Dad! You're NEVER going to believe this!"

    


	2. Some Anguish in the Past

Author's Note – Hey guys! Here's chapter two. Muwahahaha, it's got quite a bit of explaining, and some comedy. And don't worry. For all of you wondering why the hell this fic is rated NC-17, calm your fears! It does get worse, or better, whichever way you see it! ;) The first few chapters are basically introductions. Also, for all of you DBZ information buffs out there, I made Goku come back from his training a bit earlier so he could be in this part, so Trunks hasn't come and killed Freiza yet. But soon. Anyhow, for now, here's the next chap, enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Some Anguish in the Past 

"So, you're from the planet Enogu huh? Well, I have to admit, I've never heard of it. It must be pretty far away." Goku pondered as Zoa continued recalling events and places from her memory. She nodded solemnly as Goku said this. "Yes, my parents were sent to destroy it. But, they weren't violent like most Saiyans, so instead, they stayed there and became friends with the people. Until, until everything happened…" Goku frowned as she stopped talking, looking down at the blankets quietly. Gohan sat in quiet seriousness as his father continued to talk. 

"So, you say that your father became the protector of the planet, is that right?" Zoa nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, he was. My grandpa was actually the protector of the Saiyan planet, um Plant, right? Well, my dad inherited the power to heal people from him. So, he used it to help the people on planet Enogu. But, he was killed, along with almost everyone else when they came." 

"When who came?" Goku asked softly, feeling great sympathy for the child. By the sounds of it, she was one of the sole survivors of the attack. 

"I don't know for sure. All I know is that they were Freiza's men. They talked of how they were going to make the planet "Freiza Planet 97', whatever that means. They, they were awful, and they killed everyone…" Goku watched a single tear run down Zoa's check as she finished. _This kid must have some incredible strength to survive something like that, _Goku thought to himself, _Kind of like Gohan… _

Goku stood up, clapping his hands together. "Well! You probably don't want to have to think about it again right now; after all you've been through. So, what do you say we get out of here? You can come stay with us if you like!" Gohan grinned, sitting up straight. "Yeah! And I can introduce you to every one! Icarus, my Mom, Piccolo… Wow! This is so cool! They'll be so surprised to find out we met another Saiyan! Haha!" Gohan laughed getting up and heading towards the door. "Well, we'll let you change and stuff." Goku explained as they headed outside. "We'll be in the waiting room!" Zoa nodded, giving them a bright smile. "Cool!" She waved as Goku shut the door and they disappeared from sight.

 _Boy, _Zoa thought as she sat staring at the door for a few moments, _I may be stuck here, but who guessed I would find some other actual Saiyans to be stuck with?!_

"So all ready to go?" Goku inquired as Zoa appeared, carrying a few bags with her. Gohan jumped up from his chair and politely offered to take one for her. Zoa smiled, thanking him as he slung the bag over his back. "Yeah, sounds good! Thanks again for letting me stay with you. It's really very kind." Goku shrugged, a goofy Son grin plastered on his face. "Hey, we couldn't just abandon a fellow Saiyan in need, right? Besides, you still have to meet the gang." Gohan's face suddenly lit up as he got an idea. 

"Hey Dad! Can we stop by the Lookout Point on the way back? Then we can introduce Zoa to Kame, and Mr. Popo, and thank Korrin for the Senzu beans!" Goku nodded his agreement of the idea. "Alright! Hey Zoa, you know how to fly, right?" Goku asked, stopping himself at the realization that just because she was Saiyan didn't necessarily mean she could fly… But his fears were quickly put aside. 

"Of course!" Zoa exclaimed happily as Goku pushed open the doors and they stepped outside. "I think I learnt to fly the day after I learnt to walk!" Goku, Gohan, and Zoa all had a good chuckle at this as they met the warm afternoon sunlight. Goku stopped suddenly, scratching the back of his head. "Or I guess we could just use my Instant transmission…" He decided, "Unless you guys want to get some exercise that is!" Zoa raised an eyebrow at his mention of this transportation method. "What's 'Instant transmission'?" She asked in confusion to Goku. Gohan laughed attempting to explain. 

"Well, it's this new move my Dad learnt while he was gone. Actually, he just got back from months of training a little while ago! It allows you to transport yourself to someone else. You and whoever is touching you." Zoa nodded her understanding. "Cool! Must be helpful." Goku nodded, closing the doors behind him. "Yeah, it comes in handy! Hey look!" He exclaimed, pointing to a bounding figure running towards them, "Looks like someone is glad to see us!" Gohan grinned as Icarus bounded up to them, gargling strange noises as he did so. 

"This is Icarus!" Gohan introduced as Icarus waved happily at Zoa. "He's the one who found you!" Zoa smiled, bowing politely. "Pleased to meet you! Thank you for saving me, I definitely owe you all one!" Gohan shrugged his shoulders, waving a hand. "Hey, like we said, no problem! Right?" Icarus nodded enthusiastically, always happy to meet new friends. "Now come on!" Goku insisted, "We still have to stop at the Lookout Point, and we don't want to be late for supper, or your mother will kill me!" 

          Korrin nodded, walking towards the table. "Are you sure you can't stay for something to eat?" He asked, tilting his head as the three Saiyans hovered just above the platform. Goku shook his head regretfully, tightening the belt on his training Gi. "I'm afraid not. Chi Chi already said she'd cook, and I'd rather not get her angry with me. But another time for sure!" He smiled, giving him a two finger wave. Korrin shook his head smiling. "Well, see you later then. And I'll say hi to Yah Jarobi for you, I'm sure he would have been happy to see you if he hadn't been sleeping…" Goku laughed as Korrin glanced towards the back of the abode. "Anyhow, goodbye! And nice meeting you Zoa!" Zoa waved, nodding. "Nice to meet you too! And thank you for the Senzu beans!" With that, they took off towards the upper level, which was the Lookout Point. Goku frowned, constantly looking worriedly at them. 

"I really think I should buy a watch…" He decided, as he had pretty much NO idea what time it was. Gohan chuckled at this. "Don't worry Dad, I'm sure Mom won't mind if we're a little late!" Goku grimaced. "I hope you're right." Zoa frowned as she listened to their conversation, getting a rather interesting impression of Gohan's mother. "I take it your mom is kind of strict?" She asked, leaning over and whispering her question to Gohan. Gohan's eyes widened in response. "You have no idea!" He laughed as they touched down soundlessly on the tile floor of the Lookout Point. 

"Hello!" Goku called as they walked towards the Palace. "Anybody home?" Gohan grinned as they got closer, and he heard some commotion inside. 

"Now you get to meet Kame and Mr. Popo!" He explained excitedly to Zoa as they followed Goku inside. "And if we're lucky, maybe he'll have baked some of his famous brownies for us to take home for dessert!" 


	3. Premonitions

Author's Note – Muwahahah! Here's Chapter 3! Still a little slow, but I have some foreshadowing that things will get more exciting soon… Anyhow, kind of a cute and comical chapter, but bear with me. It does get more intense. Ugh… I hate having to right the whole introduction part…But just in case you're wondering, a certain someone else makes his first appearance soon from the future, and things should get better from there. So, thank you for being patient, and here's Chapter 3! Chapter 3 – Premonitions 

          "I really am sorry Kame, I didn't think I left them in too long…" Mr. Popo stuttered as he and Kame examined the burnt-black brownies. Kame shook his head, looking towards the door as he heard someone call out. "Well, nothing we can do about them now…" He muttered as he shifted his weight on his staff and headed out towards the door. "Looks like we've got company." He walked outside to meet the voice, which he quickly discovered belonged to Goku. 

"Hello Goku!" Kame greeted cheerfully as he stood in the doorway of the palace, waiting for Goku and the two children to head over. Goku grinned, walking quickly towards the Namek, Gohan and Zoa close behind. "Hey Kame! It's good to see you! We just came by to introduce you to someone! This is Zoa! She's a Saiyan from planet Enogu!" Goku explained, gesturing towards the young girl. Zoa smiled, and reaching up, shook Kame's hand. Kame frowned thoughtfully for a moment as he shook back. Zoa looked up at him, trying to catch a glimpse of what he might be thinking about. 

          "You're not an ordinary Saiyan, are you?" He asked suspiciously, able to sense something different from the child then even from young Gohan. She had some unique abilities… 

          Zo frowned, blinking a couple of times. "Well, I don't know! I guess I don't know much about what other Saiyans are like, since Gohan and Goku are two of the first others I've met… But what do you mean?" Kame nodded understandingly. _The girl is not aware of her abilities. How expected… _He shook his head, lifting himself back up to full height. "Oh, nothing, just curious, that's all. But I must say, it's always nice to find another warrior who might be willing to fight on our side." Zoa's eyes lit up at this mention, and she nodded enthusiastically. "I am! Willing, I mean. I have no where left to go, and I owe it to you for helping me." She declared, looking hopefully over at Gohan and Goku. Goku frowned, still in his mind feeling that the girl was a little young to be a fighter… "Well, sure why not? If you think you're up to it…" Zoa smiled. "Yeah! I'll train, I'll fight!" Goku laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "Well then, we'll definitely have to introduce you to Piccolo when we go home." Kame looked over at Goku as he said this. He frowned, wondering if Goku's intentions were to leave training the girl the protégé of his somewhat evil half, Piccolo. He still felt some deal of resentment towards him, but he had done a good job with Gohan, so hopefully it would be a good idea if Goku carried through. 

          "So, you probably can't stay long, correct?" Kame suddenly asked, interrupting the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them. Goku shook his head regretfully. "No, we just came to say hi, and to make some introductions. Which reminds me, where is Mr. Popo." Gohan grinned at the name. "Yeah! We were gonna ask him if he had made any of those awesome brownies today. Kame rolled his eyes, a slightly annoyed look on his elderly Namek face. "Yes, well, I'm afraid Mr. Popo burnt the brownies…" "But it was by accident!" Came the reply from somewhere inside, and almost directly after, the large black genie appeared, wiping his hands on a small, checkered dishcloth. Goku held his sides, erupting with laughter. 

          "Not again! Oh well. I suppose you can still cook a hell of a lot better than I can!" He exclaimed, as a very unimpressed Mr. Popo stood rather silent, no comments to be made at this remark. Gohan took the opportunity to introduce him to Zoa. "Hey Mr. Popo, this is Zoa, we just met her today. And would you believe? She's a Saiyan! Cool huh?" Mr. Popo got an even more shocked than usual look on his face at this. "Oh my! That is extraordinary!" He exclaimed as he also shook Zoa's hand. "Pleased to meet you." "Thanks! You too!" Zoa agreed, as Gohan let out a small laugh. 

          "We were gonna ask if we could take home some brownies for desert, but I guess not tonight, huh?" Mr. Popo shook his head regretfully, turning a bit of an embarrassed shade of red. "No, I'm sorry. But I'll be sure to save you some from my next batch!" Goku grinned, walking over to the kids. "Great! But, I told my wife we'd be home for dinner, and we wouldn't want to be late. So, we'll see you again soon, okay?" Kame and Mr. Popo nodded as Goku put an arm around either kid and put two fingers to his head. With that, and a wink from Goku, they all disappeared seemingly into thin air as Goku demonstrated his Instant transmission ability. 

          "Mom, we're home!" Gohan exclaimed as they all arrived in the kitchen of the Son house. Chi Chi was at the counter, getting something out of a drawer. The table was set, and all the food was laid out and prepared, waiting to be eaten. 

          "And where exactly have you been?" She demanded without turning around to see them. Goku nervously put a hand behind his head and began to stammer an answer. "Well, we just got back from the Lookout Point! We stopped on our way back from the hospital, ahehe, hope we aren't late…" Chi Chi frowned, closing the draw and walking towards the table. "No, I suppose you made it just in time. You're lucky." Goku grinned, nodding as he too started to head towards his seat. But he stopped suddenly at the realization they had brought a guest. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind having one more here for supper, we kind of invited someone to join us." Chi Chi put her hands on her hips angrily. "Oh really? So now I have to cook for two extra people? First you run out to help Gohan with something and don't even tell me what's going on, and now you've invited some mystery guest to our house without even telling me so I could prepare and make sure I had enough food made?" She demanded in a huffy voice. Gohan let out a long sigh. His mother didn't exactly have a good temper… "Well," She continued, placing some forks and knives down on a placemat, "Where exactly is our dinner company?"

          "Um, right here ma'am." A shy voice said, peeking around from behind Goku's legs. "I don't mean to be a bother…gosh…" Chi Chi's face got a rather surprised look as she looked down and saw the little girl standing slightly behind her husband. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, turning a little red, "I'm sorry! I must have seemed very rude." Gohan pointed to Chi Chi and nodded at Zoa. "This is my Mom. And mom, this is Zoa. She was in an accident, and we took her to the hospital to get better." Chi Chi smiled, gesturing towards the table. "Well, you're welcome to stay and eat with us. It's always nice to know my little Gohan is helping others and making some nice friends." Zoa grinned, accepting her place, and sitting down at the dinner table. Gohan quickly scrambled onto a chair beside her, continuing his explanation. "Yeah! And she's a Saiyan!" "Another Saiyan?" Chi Chi moaned, looking around at the amount of food she had made, "Then I really do wish you would have told me. You Saiyans are like bottomless pits, I swear…" Goku laughed, pulling his chair closer to the table and beginning to dish out food for everyone. He suddenly stopped, looking around.

          "Hey where's Piccolo?" He asked, noticing the absence of the tall green Namek who usually accompanied them at meals. 

          "Yeah! You have to meet Piccolo!" Gohan assured Zoa as he handed her the mashed potatoes. "He's really cool! He trained me for a while. In fact, I even have this awesome outfit like his!" 

          "He's a trouble maker that's what." Chi Chi added, looking out the window. "But I don't know where he is. Just as well, I don't need another person to cook for tonight with three Saiyans to feed."

          "Well don't worry, I wasn't planning on eating anyway." A rough voice grumbled from the doorway. Gohan spun around in his chair, eyes sparkling as he saw Piccolo standing in the doorway. "Piccolo!" He exclaimed gleefully as Piccolo humored him with a small smile, and headed through to the living room. He turned around as he noticed a young girl sitting beside Gohan. "And you are?" He started, raising an eyebrow.

          "Zoa! I've heard a lot about you Mr. Piccolo!" Piccolo nodded, his facial expression changing very little. "Great. I'm sure you have." Piccolo's eyes grew as he looked down and noticed Zoa's tail swishing back and forth through a hole in the back of her baggy, neon green pants. "You're a Saiyan?" He rumbled in his deep Namekian voice, "Great. It's always something. Where'd you guys find this one Goku?" Goku looked up from stuffing his face as he heard his name mentioned. Chi Chi shook her head and sat down beside him at the table. "Wha? Oh! Icarus and Gohan found her ship. She crashed here! Hey, are you sure you're not going to eat anything? Nothing at all?" Piccolo shook his head, turning back towards the living room. "No, I'll be fine. Nice to meet you Zoa." Zoa nodded, watching him disappear behind the doorframe. "You too!" She called.

          "Is it just me, or is Piccolo not the happiest individual?" She whispered to Gohan, who taking a long sip of milk from his glass. "Well," He replied, "He's a little paranoid sometimes. And really serious. He's always been like that. But he's a good guy, even if he doesn't like to admit it." 

          "Good." Chi Chi decided, finally starting to relax after all the happenings of the evening. "Then Piccolo's fine and Icarus was more than happy with leftovers. He's sleeping outside. Out of all of you, he's the only one who got home on time…" Goku grinned sheepishly, his cheeks still stuffed with food. Gohan shrugged also beginning to chow down as his hunger got the best of him. Chi Chi let out a pitiful and tired sigh as she watched the three Saiyans eat, having lost most of her appetite. "And around here, who knows what in the world will happen tomorrow…"  


	4. Oh Shit... Bad News Ahead

Author's Note – Hey guys! Muwahaha, so yah. Trunks doesn't come till next chapter… But, he'll be here! This chapter's actually quite like the real story. I skipped ahead a bit, and I might again, I'm not sure. But this is all leading up. Anyway, hope you're all liking it so far. It should continue to get better from here on out. So, here's Chapter 4! And please review!

Chapter 4 – Oh Shit… Bad News Ahead

          _Quite sometime went by on planet Earth. Gohan and Zoa, along with many of the other Z Fighters are now a year older, and have been training rather leisurely for these latest months of peace. Zoa took it upon herself to train with the famed 'Mr. Piccolo' in order to become as strong as the other Saiyans. Vegeta has been struggling extremely hard to reach the level of 'Super Saiyan', and Goku has disappeared for some time, also continuing to training, always philosophizing that you can never be too strong. But even Goku has no idea that news will reach them now, on this rather warm and innocently comfortable August day that will make them all wish they had been training harder…  _

          Gohan frowned, trying hard to concentrate on his homework. It seemed so stupid that he should be inside doing this instead of outside, maybe somewhere training with his dad, or with Zoa and Piccolo. _Sometimes, I just don't understand Mom's reasoning… _He thought sadly as he stared at his books in forlorn. "I wonder what Dad's doing. It's been a long time since he's been home…" Gohan wondered out loud to no one in particular. He picked up his pen and began once again trying to write his equations. Suddenly, he sat up straight in his chair as he sensed something. Something big. Almost as in response to his sudden reaction, the phone rang. Gohan almost fell out of his chair as he scrambled over to answer it.

          "Hello?" He asked into the receiver as he gained his balance. He wasn't at all surprised by the owner of the voice on the other end of the line.

          "Gohan? It's me, Krillin!" Came the reply. Krillin stood, sweat dropping down his cheek in side the living room of the Kame House. He had felt the Ki too, and he knew damn well that he recognized it.

          "Krillin! Did, did you sense it too?" Gohan stuttered into the phone. Krillin nodded, though Gohan couldn't see him. "Yeah, I sure did." Gohan frowned. "It's, an evil power…" 

          "And it's coming at high speed." Krillin let out a worried breath. "You recognized it too, didn't you Gohan. It's, it's Freiza!!" 

          Gohan and Krillin weren't the only ones who had become aware of the impending danger however. All around, like a pulse of fear and trepidation it spread to all of the Z Fighters, and whoever else had any ability to sense Ki readings. 

Watching above from his tiny planet, King Kai shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he could believe this has actually happening. Freiza was gone, his threat to life no longer on the list of worries that needed thought. How… "It, it can't be!" King Kai decided refusing to believe. "Freiza was killed on Namek…He was killed…"

"Haaaaahhhh!" Zoa shouted as she shot towards Piccolo with and out stretched leg. But much to the young girl's surprise, her foot connected with the side of Piccolo's head and he stood, unmoving as she fell to the ground in a bit of shock.

"Piccolo? Hey, what's up?" She asked in concern, as Piccolo's eyes remained locked on the sky, a look of pure dread glazed over them. "Hey! Earth to Piccolo! What's wrong??" She demanded putting her hands on her hips. That's when it hit her too. A sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach she couldn't describe, that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen. But the young Saiyan didn't know the half of it. Piccolo gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into tight fists. "It…it can't be!" 

          "Hey! Anybody want another burger?" Bulma asked cheerfully as she tightened the strap on her barbeque apron. Yamcha raised a hand as the other shoved the last remaining bite of a previous hamburger into his mouth. "Oh! Oh! Right here!" He declared with a full mouth and a wink as Bulma smiled happily and handed him another one. Vegeta shook his head at the stupid display. "How about you Vegeta?" Bulma asked, looking over questioningly at the solitary Saiyan. But he didn't heat her, and probably wouldn't have answered even if he had purely to make her angry. But he could feel something… Abruptly, his eyes grew twice their normal size. "NO!" He shouted angrily, the vein in his forehead becoming slightly visible. Bulma rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

          "Well, then you could have just said so. There's no need to get so loud." Vegeta spun around, an irritated look on his face. "No, not to whatever the hell you said Onna!" He hollered, "It's him! Damn that Kackarot! He didn't kill him! I should have known!" Yamcha scratched the back of his head, wearing a very clueless expression. "Wha…?" He began, but was answered soon enough. 

          "FREIZA! It's Freiza you fool! He's alive!" Yamcha took in a sharp breath, dropping a glass of root beer. Puar and Oolong both let out small yelps. "Oh no!" "Are, are you sure it's Freiza?" Yamcha asked of Vegeta in a shaky voice. Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "No, I'm just making conversation, OF COURSE I'M SURE!" "Wuahh!" Yamcha fell over in surprise at Vegeta's somewhat violent response. "Uh, I see!" He nodded. Vegeta growled, pulling at the collar of his annoying pink shirt, which he absolutely despised. "And I'm willing to bet that the sorry son-of-a-bitch won't be happy…" 

          "Hmhmhm…" A strange, saucer like ship cruised through outer space. Freiza smiled evilly as he gazed out of the window, able to see the small planet known as Earth only a short distance away through a large front window. He turned to glance at his father, King Kold, who sat staring at the planet, seeming somewhat unimpressed by its size and appearance. Freiza nodded, gesturing towards the growing blue and green dot in the distance. 

          "There's the Earth." He rasped in his ominous and scratchy voice. "And on it the wretched Super Saiyan who put me in this state." King Kold scoffed, waving a hand uncaringly. 

          "It's so small. We could just destroy it with one blast." He yawned, shaking his head at what he would describe as a pathetic excuse for a planet. Freiza frowned, walking over to the consol and putting his hands against the radar and distance read outs. There was no way he would simply blow up the planet with one hit. No… He would make the bastard who had done this to him suffer, along with everyone else on his home planet. "No, that would be far to easy." He said aloud, an echo of his thoughts. "I want to show the stupid monkey how strong I've become. And rest assured, he'll beg for mercy at my feet before he dies…"           

          Gohan scrambled around his room, quickly changing into his Saiyan armor. As soon as he had finished pulling it on, he leapt out of his window, taking off towards the source of the cause of the odd premonitions he had gotten. _If I know my dad, he might already be there… _Gohan thought grimly. He looked behind him as he heard his mother shouting at him form the doorway.

          "Son Gohan, where do you think you're going?!" She demanded as he slowly moved further away.   
          "Um, I'll be back soon Mom!" He shouted back, "Don't worry!" With that, he shot off into the distance, fading from sight as Chi Chi continued in vain to yell at him. He hated to just leave without an explanation, but this was serious. And he wanted to get there as quickly as he could. They would have to work together if they had any chance this time… Gohan frowned. 

          _I can't believe this is happening… _He thought to himself. His dad may have gotten stronger, but Freiza was sure to have as well. He put a hand to his forehead as he flew at top speed through the warm sunny afternoon sky. _This is a nightmare, that's what it is… _Was all he could continue to think, as he hoped and prayed that his dad would know what to do. And also that he would be able to defeat Freiza once and for all this time…

          Suddenly, Krillin appeared, catching up and flying beside him. "Hey Gohan!" He greeted grimly as they barreled through the air. "Krillin! You can feel it, can't you? It's not just Freiza! It's both of them. I wonder if all the others have sensed it as well…"

          Krillin laughed cynically. "I'm sure they have. It's hard not to sense such an enormous Ki." He frowned as he turned to Gohan, who had a helpless perplexed look in his eyes. "But, what does all this mean? I thought my dad killed Freiza!" Krillin shook his head; unable to provide Gohan with the answers he so desperately wanted. "I couldn't tell you kid," He replied sadly, "But one thing I do know, is that I want to know what the hell is going on!"


	5. The Troubles in Orange Star

Author's Note – Hey! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update. I was away visiting some family. Yay. But I'm back! Booyah! Anyhow, I'm also soooo sorry about what I had to do in the fic. I had to skip, in my opinion, detailing the GREATEST episodes in DBZ, and those, of course, would be in the Cell saga. Now, Perfect Cell is my absolute favorite character on DBZ, (He's SO hot!) and therefore my fav episodes are the Cell Games. But, the thing is, in this fanfic, the Cell games pretty much happen the same way, except with one extra character. And I decided, for the sake of you fans that you probably don't want to read exactly what you've seen on TV just with Zoa added into the script. So, I summarized the story up to the time Gohan starts going to high school and started from there. This is when the story starts to change a little bit, and obviously where the NC-17 come into play since Gohan and Zoa are now teenagers…but you'll see that for yourselves. Okay, yeah, this author's note is getting too long, so, I'll finish it up. And who knows? I may just have to write a fanfic dedicated to the Cell games and Perfect Cell after I finish this one to make myself feel better…muwahahaha! That would be cool! ;) But for now, I'll let you read Chapter 5! 

Chapter 5 – The Troubles in Orange Star

          _Krillin would soon discover that the dreadful Freiza had actually been remade by his father King Kold, and now they both had arrived on Earth, with plans to torment the humans and torture the Z Fighters, most especially one Super Saiyan Son Goku who had left Freiza nearly un-repairable not too long before. But, surprisingly enough, a young boy arrived and defeated the ghastly duo, by becoming, Super Saiyan? It was soon discovered that this boy was none other than Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, come back from the future to warn the Z Fighters of terrible dangers ahead. He gave Goku medicine for a fatal heart disease he would discover he had soon after and stayed to help the Z Fighters face what would be there most difficult challenge yet. A group of androids arrived and threatened to cause serious problems, but most were defeated after some effort by Earth's special forces. And then, the ultimate android arrived. His name was Cell, and after absorbing two other androids named 17 and 18, he reached his goal and became perfect, unbelievably powerful, and seemingly undefeatable. Cell announced a tournament called the Cell games, revealing that if no fighter could defeat him, he might decide to destroy the earth. The Z fighters were quick to accept the challenge, training to become as strong as possible for the Games. Gohan and Zoa both finally achieved the level of Super Saiyan, and Goku was pretty assured that they would win the tournament. But once the tournament got underway, and Goku was forced to forfeit, things looked bad. But Goku claimed to know a fighter who could defeat Cell, and that person was, Gohan? After many hardships, including Goku's noble sacrifice of his life, Gohan finally managed to emerge the victor and save the world. Dende's new dragon was summoned, but when the wish for Goku to return was made, he refused. And so, Goku stayed in the other world with King Kai and competed in a tournament, and the world saw about 7 years of peace. And now, Gohan and Zoa are about to face one of the most challenging battles ever, surviving in high school!!_

17-year-old Zoa frowned as she flew silently through the air from the Lookout Point to the Son house to meet her friend Gohan. She hardly noticed what a beautiful day it was turning out to be. The sun was slowly rising, and there were only a few noticeable clouds. All Zoa could think about however, was how early she had gotten up that morning. 

_I'm going to fall asleep on my books… _Zoa let out a small tired sigh as she touched down on the grass just as Gohan came out the door. She shifted her book bag to her other shoulder and smiled sleepily at him. 

"Alright! You made it!" Gohan beamed. He always had been a morning person… Zoa couldn't figure out how he did it. She watched as he adjusted his Orange Star pin on his vest and pulled his sleeves straight. "Well, we'd better get going! We wouldn't want to be late!" 

"Good idea!" Zoa agreed as Gohan went to shut the door. But there was someone standing there. 

"Aren't you even going to say goodbye?" Chi Chi demanded as Gohan apologized for nearly slamming the door into her. "Oh! Right! Sorry Mom, I guess I'm just excited!" Chi Chi smiled; Zoa raised an eyebrow. Chi Chi always seemed to be so proud of what she had done to Gohan, making him study almost twenty four seven. But truth be told, the whole thing kind of bothered Zoa. Gohan was the strongest Z Fighter, and he really should have been allowed to train more often. Who knew how powerful he would be if he had trained all that time instead of studied! But there was nothing wrong with being smart of course. But come on… Zoa shook her head. No point worrying about it right now. She couldn't actually believe she was going to high school! This was madness. The only reason she was going was because Gohan was her best friend, and he had asked her. It wouldn't be that bad, right? What had Piccolo's response been, oh yes, laughter. 

"Hey, Zoa? Zoa? You okay?" 

"Wha?" Zoa blinked a few times as Gohan waved his hand in front of her face, wearing a quizzical expression. "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about stuff! Sorry!" Zoa smiled, blushing a little. Gohan shrugged, breaking out into a bright Son grin. "No prob! My Mom just had to give me my lunch. I was in such a rush I almost forgot! We can go now, right?" Chi Chi nodded, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, and you two better be careful!" She demanded as Gohan leapt onto Nimbus, squeezing over as much as possible to make room for Zoa. 

"I still don't see why we can't just fly! I doubt any one would notice." Zoa decided, as Nimbus was really more of a 'one person' transportation system… But Gohan was dead set against letting anyone see them fly. 

"Well, we don't want to take chances, right? And besides, it's not all that far. See you Mom!" He shouted as they took off into the sky. Zoa tried to wave, but almost fell off in the process. Luckily, Gohan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back on.

"Just hold on to me." Gohan stated as Zoa regained her balance on the cloud. She complied, gripping onto Gohan's waist. She was extremely troubled by the degree to which this created butterflies in her stomach. _Don't tell me I'm getting excited about school too… _She frowned at the thought. It would definitely be an interesting experience. 

"So, Goten slept in huh?" She asked, idly making conversation to try to break up the somewhat uncomfortable silence. After a few moments, Gohan nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I know he wanted to say goodbye, but he was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up. He stayed up till around midnight last night playing this new video game that mom got for him. Man, lucky kid. He's not forced to spend every spare moment studying like I was…" Zoa furrowed her eyebrows at this comment. "How come?" 

Gohan frowned. "How come he's lucky?" Zoa laughed. "No, how come he doesn't have to study all the time like you did. Do you know?" Gohan shook his head, frowning as he pondered the question for a moment. "No, not exactly. But I think it has something to do with the fact that my dad didn't come back from the other world."

Suddenly, Gohan looked down. "Well, we should probably get off here. We can walk the rest of the way." Zoa nodded and leapt off the small floating cloud onto the ground. Gohan followed, and, after thanking Nimbus, the two headed off to the school. Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at his watch. 

"Oh no! We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!" He declared, reaching back and grabbing Zoa by the hand. "Come on, let's speed up a little bit!" Zoa let out a small yell as Gohan took off at top speed. She matched his pace, and frowned as she noticed that they were running faster than a car along the street was driving. 

"Um, Gohan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't you think we should slow down a little bit?" 

Gohan looked over, also noticing the very strange expressions of the people in the car as they passed them by. He grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Good idea. Hey!" Gohan stopped dead short as he noticed something ahead of them. Of course, he stopped so quickly that Zoa kept moving and flew right into him. They both went tumbling across the pavement and landed a short ways ahead, upside down, and watching the scene in front of them.

"They're robbing the bank!" Zoa exclaimed, flipping over to sit up, a worried tone in her voice as she watched men with guns running into the building across the street. Gohan got to his feet, his expression turning stony. "Yeah… Hey, I've got an idea. Keep going to the school, okay? I'll meet you there." Zoa looked up at him suspiciously. "Gohan, what exactly are you going to do?"    


	6. Delusions of Grandeur

Author's Note – Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner! I had evil writer's block for a while… Muwahah! Well, this is my longest chapter yet, and it was going to be longer, but I decided to cut it a bit short. Kind of like the real story again, but with differences. Muwahah, hope you like it! Oh, and thank you guys so much for reviewing! Hehe… can't wait to write the next few chapters when Gohan gets his Saiyaman outfit! ;) Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Here's chapter 6!  

Chapter 6 – Delusions of Grandeur

          _Okay, so I just go in here, and sit wherever, right? _Zoa frowned as she peeked inside the door that was supposed to be the location of her first class. It was no fair! Gohan had stayed to fight those bad guys all alone. It's not like he had to protect her by making her come to the school or anything. But he did have a good point; if they were seen together as Super Saiyans and then seen together at school, people would get suspicious. Zoa just couldn't help wishing that they could reveal their powers! That would be so cool… but also, probably cause a lot of problems. Oh well. Zoa looked around for a free spot, when someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around startled to see a girl her age with short blonde hair wearing a bright green tube top. 

          "Hi!" The girl declared in a rather high, cheerful voice, "You must be new! My name's Erassa. Do you want to come and sit up by us?" She asked, pointing to some empty seats in the classroom. 

          "Sure! I'd love to!" Zoa smiled. She guessed this Erassa girl to be a bit of a 'bubble-blonde', but she was really nice. "I'm Zoa." She explained, shaking Erassa's hand. Erassa nodded. "Cool! Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

          They walked up a few rows, and suddenly, Erassa sat down with a thump in a seat beside a dark haired girl and a guy with long blonde hair. Zoa was happy to notice that there were two seats on Erassa's left, and hopefully no one would sit beside her so Gohan could. She quickly pulled out a chair and sat beside Erassa, putting her books down quietly on the desk. Erassa gestured towards the others and introduced them.

          "This is Videl, and that's Sharpner. Hey guys, this is Zoa." Videl lifted her head off her desk for a moment and looked in Zoa's direction. "Hi." She said monotonously before plunking her head back onto the wooden desktop. "Yo." Sharpner yawned, putting his hands behind his head. He was rather built, _probably a jock, _Zoa guessed. It just seemed a good word to describe him, even the expression on his face. Videl just seemed really tired; or seriously contemplating something. Zoa waved back at them, smiling politely. But her attention was always drawn towards the door. 

_          What's taking Gohan so long? _She wondered, putting her chin in her hands. Her concentration was broken as beside Erassa Videl suddenly looked up from her thoughts. Jumping out of her chair, she swung her feet around and sat up on her desk. She frowned, looking over suspiciously at Sharpner. 

          "Hey Sharpner, you aren't the Gold Fighter are you?" She asked suddenly, glaring at him. Sharpner let out a tired laugh and shook his head. "No way. I'm too busy working out to do stuff like that. I go to the club almost every morning!" Videl let out a sigh, furrowing her eyebrows. Zoa looked over in a bit of confusion.

"Excuse me, but who's the Gold Fighter?" She asked curiously, but before Videl could answer, the teacher came in, putting her books on the large wooden desk in front of the class. 

          "We'll be starting class momentarily, so please settle down and get out your books." The teacher stated, pushing her glasses up on her nose. She suddenly turned to the door and nodded. The principal came in, beckoning for some one to follow him. Zoa's face lit up as Gohan came through the door, looking around shyly at the group of students in their desks. He smiled brightly as he noticed Zoa waving from a seat in one of the middle rows. He nodded to the principal and headed over to them.

"Please welcome our two new students. They both live in towns that don't have high schools, so they got together and decided to come and learn here with us. They're both very smart young students. Gohan here even managed to get perfect scores on all his entrance exams! Please make them feel welcome." The principal pointed to Gohan as he sat down beside Zoa. "As I said, that's Gohan, and beside him is Zoa. Good to have you with us." Gohan and Zoa nodded, waving a bit uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at them. Sharpner rolled his eyes. "Oh great, a brainiac, and let me guess, his goody-good girlfriend. I should have known." Erassa giggled. 

"That's so cute! Well, I must say Zoa, you're lucky! You're boyfriend is really handsome!" Zoa's eyes widened as she turned a couple shades of bright red. Gohan, who hadn't really been paying attention, looked over with a quizzical expression, trying to figure out what they were talking about. 

"We're just really good friends!" She explained, "It's not like we're going out or anything! Aheheh!" Gohan raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Erassa smiled and winked. "Whatever! Pleased to meet you Gohan!" Gohan nodded, shaking her hand. "It's very nice to meet you too!" "So, how did you get to know each other if you both live in different towns?" Erassa inquired. Zoa turned to Gohan, quickly trying to devise a clever story they could tell her. 

"Um, well, you see, my dad and his dad used to hate each other, but then they became really good friends! Um, yeah! That's how we met!" Zoa made a funny face to herself after telling the fib. Referring to Piccolo as her 'father' just seemed extremely humorous...

"Oh…cool! So anyway, I-" "Hey!" Videl abruptly interrupted Erassa as she looked over at Gohan. "You! You're that guy I met at the crime seen aren't you?" Zoa furrowed her eyebrows. "Huh?" Gohan's eyes widened and he nodded nervously. "Uh, yeah! I guess so!" Videl frowned suspiciously. But he couldn't have been the gold fighter. His hair was dark. Just a bystander probably… 

"The Gold Fighter showed up again." Gohan froze. Zoa slowly turned to him. "The Gold Fighter?" Erassa nodded and began to explain. "You're new, so you're probably out of the gossip circle. The Gold Fighter is an amazingly strong guy with incredible gold colored hair! But no one knows who he is!" Videl glared at Gohan suspiciously. She kept thinking about what that guy at the crime scene had said.

"I heard that today the Gold Fighter was wearing a Orange Star badge, a black vest, orange pants, and a white shirt!" Gohan smiled shakily and began to sweat.  Zoa's mind raced, trying to think of a witty, intelligent ways to cover this up. _Shit, they saw him. _Wanting the others to see their powers suddenly seemed a horrible idea as Zoa considered all the consequences if Gohan was to be discovered. _If they find out we're Saiyan, man, that could be bad… _"Uh, what a coincidence, hey Gohan?" She blurted out, elbowing Gohan nervously, giving the others an as innocent as possible smile. Sharpner smirked, turning lazily over to them.

"Why would you even compare the two? First off, he doesn't even have gold hair! Plus, who's ever heard of a weak little bookworm secretly being a super hero?" Videl nodded, chewing thoughtfully on her pen. _No, I guess it's not him. _She decided as the teacher began teaching. Erassa frowned and shook her head. "Don't let him bother you Gohan. He's just a muscle head." 

"YOU FOUR IN THE BACK! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher hollered in a huff as the teens continued to ignore her lectures. "Yes Ma'am." After that, the conversation died down a bit. Hopefully no one suspected Gohan anymore. Zoa let out a small breath as her tail loosened its tight tension around her waist underneath her baggy blue pants. That had been close… 

"So, you both come to school from you're houses right? Or do you have apartments somewhere in the city?" Gohan shrugged, writing down questions from the board contentedly, and answered in a very nonchalant voice, "Oh, we come from our houses. Zoa meets me at my house, and then we come together. I live at 439 East District. It's in the mountain sector. And Zoa lives, well, somewhere, um, kinda close…" Gohan frowned. He couldn't exactly tell them that Zoa lived on a floating lookout point with two Nameks, one being the Earth god, and the Earth god's servant, a black genie named Mr. Popo. No, they wouldn't take that very well… 

"WHAT? That's crazy!" Erassa exclaimed, standing up in her seat. "That's like, a thousand kilometers away! How is that possible?" "Miss Erassa! Would you please sit down and pay attention!" The teacher pleaded, getting more than a little angry. "Sorry." Erassa muttered, taking her place. She leaned over after a few moments, whispering. "How do you get here on time?" Gohan laughed. "Well, guess we're just really dedicated students!" He explained, then stopped. _I can't believe I just said that…_

"What a geek…" Videl muttered under her breath. Zoa frowned looking over at her. "What was that?" Videl smiled smugly. "I said your boyfriend was a geek." Zoa gritted her teeth. "Oh, so, I take it you have an inferiority complex and have to insult others to make yourself feel better, is that it?" Videl growled under her breath clenching her fists. "I don't think you know who you're talking to, smart ass!" Erassa got a shocked look on her face at Videl's sudden outburst of anger. "Videl! Calm down! But oh that's right! I never told you guys! Videl is the daughter of the one and only Hercule!" 

"WHAT?" Gohan blurted out. "Hercule? That idiot?!" Zoa added. She did NOT like Hercule. In fact, she hated him. She hated the way he had taken all of Gohan's credit for beating Cell, the way he acted like he was the most powerful man on earth when a two year old could probably beat him up, and his horrible Afro hairdo… And this was his daughter? How appropriate. Zoa narrowed her eyes. She was normally a very peaceful person, but certain things made her angry, especially people trying to hurt her friends in any way, even just a silly thing like name calling. Zoa was a Saiyan, and she would defend her friends (especially Gohan) to the death.

"Are you calling my dad an idiot?!" Videl demanded, trying hard to keep her voice down though she was getting increasingly angry. The teacher had already been sending them dirty glances since Gohan had accidentally raised his voice in surprise. Zoa crossed her arms. "Just stating a fact. I don't think you're in any position to insult any one if you're 'Hercule's' daughter…" Videl lunged across the table to hit Zoa but Erassa restrained her. 

"Miss Videl! Is something wrong?" The teacher demanded. Videl shook her head reluctantly and sat down. "No, I just, uh, dropped my pen." She leaned over and said to Gohan, "Well, I guess you're definitely not the Gold Fighter if you have to get your little girlfriend here to fight for you." Zoa furrowed her eyebrows.    

Gohan frowned, putting his hand on Zoa's shoulder. "Hey, just ignore her. I don't care if they insult me, don't worry about it! K?" Zoa nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I shouldn't take it out on her. It was, after all, her father who took all your credit for beating Cell…" Gohan's eyes widened, and Zoa clapped a hand over her mouth, but she had been talking a little too quietly for anyone to hear. Zoa smiled. "Guess I'd better watch what I say, or I'll let something slip!" Gohan grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean." 

"Excuse me, but since you seem so interested, would you like to read the next paragraph for us, Mister, um, I'm afraid I can't quite remember your name…" The teacher finished, looking at Gohan and trying to recall his name. 

"This is Gohan, the perfect test score boy!" Sharpner shouted out, followed by a chorus of laughter. Gohan let out a small breath and looked down at his book a little embarrassed. Before he stood up to read, Zoa leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Like you said Gohan, ignore them. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being smart. Especially when you're so cool too." She smiled, giving him a wink. Gohan smiled back as he pushed back his chair. "Thanks. Too bad they don't exactly think so." Zoa frowned. This fitting in thing was a lot harder than they had thought…

   __


	7. Strategies

Author's Note – Hey! Here's Chapter 7! Muwahah! So close… anyhow, thank you guys for all of your suggestions! Many of them greatly support my ideas for the story now and in the future chapters, so I hope you'll enjoy! Hehe, almost time for Saiyaman to make his grand entrance! Oh, and don't worry, I'll get to work on Chapter 8 as soon as possible! ;) 

Chapter 7 – Strategies 

          "Alright!" The teacher exclaimed as the students all made their way across the field towards him. "Today, we will be playing baseball. Please assemble into teams. Videl and Sharpner will be the captains." Zoa frowned as she pulled on the cord of her sweat pants, making sure they were tight. She looked over as Gohan adjusted his cap, and smiled. Suddenly, Videl walked over to them. 

          "So, we're playing baseball. Do you know what baseball is Gohan?" She asked in an extremely mocking and sarcastic tone. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know about it, but I've never played it before. Have you Zoa?" Zoa frowned, shaking her head. "But, hey, didn't Yamcha play baseball Gohan?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah, that's right." "Cool." Zoa replied, peering out over the field. 

          Sharpner laughed, playing with a bat as he shook his head. "What a couple of country kids." He muttered. "Hey," He began, turning towards them. "I tell you what Zoa; you're cute. You can come and be on my team if you want." Zoa frowned, waiting a few moments before responding. "Um, sure I guess. As long as you stop hitting on me." Sharpner's eyes widened at this. No girl shot him down that quickly! He stood blankly, unable to think of anything to say. Erassa noticed this and suddenly broke down into fits of laughter. 

          "Just ignore Sharpner Zoa. He's one of those guys who figures he's 'all that', and that any girl he might be interested in would be more than happy to jump into his arms." Zoa nodded, looking quizzically at Erassa. _I wonder if those two were ever in some kind of relationship? _Zoa pondered. She guessed they were, from the way Erassa acted towards him. "Anyway," Erassa continued, "You'll probably have to get used to it. Getting hit on like that by self absorbed guys like Sharpner seems to be a problem girls like you and me with D cup sized bras have." As Erassa finished saying this, Zoa turned bright red and crossed her arms. Saiyan women were famous for their large bust sizes, and Zoa was no exception. Even when she had been just a little kid, she had been strangely top heavy because of that. And the thought of Sharpner checking out her chest somewhat bothered her. Of course, maybe if Gohan would…- 

          "Anyway," Sharpner grumbled, now adequately embarrassed, "My team just filled up, so looks like Gohan's on your team Videl." Videl rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, thanks a lot." She muttered angrily. Gohan blinked, wearing an innocent expression. 

          "Hey, give him a break! I bet he can think up a whole bunch of strategies since he's such a smarty!" Erassa replied on Gohan's behalf. Videl just frowned. "Whatever, fine. Gohan, I'm putting you in right field. Do you know where that is?" Gohan nodded, an extreme 'give me a break' look on his face. "Uh, yeah. On the right." He replied, pulling down the brim of his cap and heading over to his position. As it turned out, Zoa was first to hit. She furrowed her eyebrows and picked up a bat, heading over to home plate. 

          _All right Zoa, _She thought as she got ready, _not too hard. I don't want to let on how strong I am, right? Right._ She frowned, watching as Videl put on a smug look. 

          _Well. Miss Smart Ass thinks she can hit one of my pitches huh? I'll just have to show her otherwise…_

          With that, Videl hurled the ball towards Zoa with as much strength as possible. Zoa swung the bat and connected with the ball as softly as possible. However, restraining is a little difficult for Saiyans, and the ball shot past the left fielder, right through the fence, and somewhere a few blocks away. 

          "Oops…" Everyone turned with wide eyes in response. "Woah! Nice hit!" Gohan declared, shrugging his shoulders when she looked over at him.  Zoa smiled shakily, sweat forming on her forehead. "Um, wow! Guess that's a point for us, right?" She inquired, lazily running the bases. 

          _Oh that was great. So much for control… _She scolded herself as she arrived back at the plate and headed to the bench. "What a lucky hit, huh?" She added as she sat down, trying to convince everyone that it had been some kind of fluke.

          Videl blinked a couple of times. _Unbelievable! What planet is she from anyway? _She thought as the teacher threw her another ball to pitch with. After a few more classmates, Sharpner was up to bat, and he strolled up to the plate, smiling cockily at Videl. "Looks like you're throwing some pretty pathetic pitches today!" He declared as he readied himself. Videl gritted her teeth. "I'll show him…" She wound up, and pitched the ball towards him. However, Sharpner too managed to get a hit. Right into right field. 

          "Damn it! I hate it when he's right…" Videl muttered, but stopped and turned around slowly as she realized Sharpner wasn't running. She turned and looked into right field to see Gohan about twenty feet in the air, the ball safely in his glove. 

          _I can't believe this! Well, whatever planet Zoa's from, looks like her boyfriend's from there too… _

           "Hey! That runner's off his base!" Gohan said aloud to himself as he floated in the air. "That means if I throw the ball to third, he'll be out! Easy now…" Gohan threw the ball towards third as gently as possible. The baseman watched with wide eyes as the speeding ball headed in his direction. But he managed to catch it, and narrowly avoided getting thrown back further than his base. Gohan landed softly on the ground, grinning brightly. "Alright! That's three outs!" He declared as hurried infield. But he suddenly became aware of everyone staring at him. "I guess I threw it too hard…" 

          Zoa let out a cheer from the bench. "Yay Gohan!" Sharpner spun around suddenly and gave her an angry glare. "Hey! You're supposed to be cheering for our team!" Zoa frowned, trying to look serious. "Oh, right." Sharpner shook his head. "Whatever. Come on everybody! Take a position! I'll pitch." Zoa frowned and got up. Despite Sharpner's 'team spirit' lecture, she gave Gohan a high five as he walked by, and he tossed his glove to her. "Looks like I'll head out to right field." She said with a smile as Gohan gave her a goofy Son grin. He walked over to the bench where the teacher congratulated him. 

          "That was amazing Gohan! You must have jumped a good twenty feet into the air!" He declared. Gohan nodded, quickly coming up with a clever response. "Yeah, thanks! It must be these new shoes! You know, they're those air-cushioned kind! Ahehe!" The teacher ponder this thoughtfully. "Of course, must be the shoes…"

          "Hey Gohan, isn't it your turn to bat?" One of Gohan's teammates asked, looking over at him questioningly. "Oh, yeah! I guess I'm up!" Gohan replied, picking up a bat and hurrying over to the plate. The teacher frowned as Gohan prepared to hit. 

          "Um, Gohan, that's the left-handed batter's box." He stated. Gohan turned to look at him with a worried expression. "Oh! Is that wrong?" The teacher slowly shook his head. "Well, no, it's just that, most right handed people find it more comfortable to bat from the right-handed batter's box. That's all." Gohan nodded his comprehension. "Oh, I understand. But it's okay if I try from here?" The teacher shrugged. "Sure, if you want. Just bat from there then, and see what you think." "Okay!" Gohan got prepared, trying to plaster on his game face. Sharpner chuckled from the pitcher's mound. _So, brains thinks he's pretty good at this, does he? Well, I'll give him such a scare he'll be running home crying… _

          Gohan frowned as he considered his options. If he swung, he would probably end up with a hit similar in power to Zoa's, and that could be dangerous. But he did have other options… Suddenly, Sharpner launched the ball at him with incredible force. "You'd better move fast!" He shouted, but much to his surprise, Gohan didn't even try to. 

          "You fool! Why didn't you dodge it!?" He shouted as a gasp went through the class. Zoa frowned. She knew that Gohan probably had hardly felt that, but it still looked painful seeing him get hit in the face with the ball. Gohan didn't even blink as the ball rolled past his feet. 

          "Hey Coach, I got hit, so that means I get to take my base, right?" Gohan inquired. The teacher nodded in disbelief that this kid wasn't even hurt. That hit should have knocked him cold! Gohan grinned as he ran to the base. _All right! I got on base, and didn't even have to show my power!_  Zoa let out a small breath. She wasn't sure which was more suspicious, an amazing hit, or getting hit in the face like that with the ball and not feeling an ounce of pain. Oh well… 

          Sharpner shook his head, overcome with incredulity. "Unbelievable! Impossible!" He stammered. Videl narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely up with those two…

          "Man, some day huh?" Zoa asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Gohan nodded tiredly, shutting his locker door and clicking the lock into place. "No joke." Suddenly, Sharpner and Erassa appeared around the hallway corner, walking towards them.

          "Hey Gohan, what clubs have you joined?" He asked idly. "Um, none yet." Gohan replied in a regretful voice. Sharpner nodded. "Good! Then you can join the boxing club! That was amazing how you took that hit today! With a little practice, you just may become a good little fighter!" Zoa fought off a snicker at this comment. Sharpner turned to her. "And you might make a pretty good cheerleader you know…" He added. Zoa shook her head and moved closer to Gohan. "Thanks, but no thanks." She responded, putting her hands out in front of her. "Gohan nodded. "And, I think the same goes for me and boxing." Sharpner shrugged. "Well, you should consider it you know." Gohan frowned. "Well, it's just-"

          "That you both live in towns that are far away and don't have time for clubs, right?" Erassa offered cheerfully. "Yeah!" Gohan agreed, "That's right!" Erassa nodded, putting some books in her locker. "Speaking of time, I have to get home. Hey Gohan, could you give me a ride?" "Well, actually, I promised Zoa I'd take her home, and my ride's just barely a two seater." Gohan answered apologetically. "Sorry!" "I have room in my car Erassa." Sharpner suggested as she zipped up her book bag. Gohan grinned, grabbing Zoa's hand and pulling her towards the door before anyone more questions could be asked.       

          "Great! Sounds like a plan to me!" He declared, heading outside. "So, see ya tomorrow!" "Bye!" Zoa added with a wave as they both took off out the door.

          "This whole hiding our powers thing is a lot harder than I would have thought…" Gohan frowned as he and Zoa walked along down the sidewalk. "Yeah, you can say that again…"

          Videl frowned as she walked a safe distance behind Gohan and Zoa. _Strange… they say they both live very far away, and yet they're walking…_

Zoa stopped as she heard some scuffling behind them. She turned to Gohan. He nodded and they quickly ran around the corner and took off to the top of the building. Zoa peeked over the edge as Videl appeared, looking around in confusion. 

          "That was close." Gohan said quietly as they watched her leave. "We'd better just go get Nimbus and get out of here." Zoa nodded in agreement as they took off quickly across the roof, hurrying to meet the golden cloud on the outskirts of town.

          "I am so hungry! Hey, think Mr. Popo will mind if I stick around for a while after I drop you off and get something to eat?" Zoa smiled, shaking her head. "I doubt it. You know you're more than welcome to stay. And that would also make Piccolo's day." Gohan grinned. "Well, I may just have to do that then!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, he decided to turn the conversation to something that he had been thinking about for some time. 

"How am I ever going to keep fighting crime in Orange Star? It's getting way too risky!" Zoa furrowed her eyebrows and considered the question. "I'm not sure. Maybe you need a better disguise?" An idea popped into Gohan's head as Zoa finished saying this. "Maybe Bulma can help…"

__


	8. Something New To Talk About

Author's Note – Hey! Muwahah! Here it is, Chapter 8! Hehe, it's a pretty humorous one. Especially at the Lookout Point! Anyway, hope you like it! 

Chapter 8 – Something New To Talk About

          "Thanks again Bulma. This will really help me out." Gohan explained as he sat down on the couch. Bulma shrugged with a smile and headed towards her equipment room. "No prob! But, it will probably take a couple of hours…" "Hey!" Zoa piped up suddenly, "Where's Trunks? We could hang out with him while you work." Bulma thought this over for a moment. "Oh! He's in the gravity room training with his father. I swear Gohan, Vegeta is determined to train Trunks until he's stronger than you!" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, great." He replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Anyway, come on Zo, let's go find him."

          It wasn't long before they discovered Trunks, getting something from a small fridge outside of the gravity room. He had a towel slung over one shoulder, and looked rather worn out. 

          "Wow! You've been having a good work out, huh?" Gohan exclaimed as the young, purple-haired half Saiyan turned to see them. "Gohan! Zoa! When did you guys get here?" Zoa shrugged, looking at her watch. "Oh, maybe a few minutes ago. Not long." Trunks grinned, throwing down his towel. "Well it's great to see you guys! You haven't come to visit forever! I've really-" Trunks stopped abruptly as the door to the gravity room slammed shut and Vegeta came down the hallway towards them. Zoa shook her head smirking. Vegeta always struck her as being very funny. He tried to desperately hard to make everyone afraid of him, but he really wasn't that bad a guy, whether he liked it or not.

          "Good evening Sir." Gohan said in a bit of a mocking respectful tone. Zoa snickered. "What's up Veg?" Vegeta stopped at his comment and turned around, glaring at Zoa. 

          "You two are getting weak in theses times of peace. You should train more." With that, he turned around and left. Zoa broke out into laughter. "What a guy." Trunks nodded solemnly, downing a glass of water. "Yeah, he gets like that sometimes. You learn to live with it."

"Yes!!" Gohan exclaimed as he examined himself in the mirror. He spun around with a triumphant grin as he swung his cape over his shoulders. Bulma nodded in approval of the costume she had made for him. "So does it fit?" She asked as Gohan studied his helmet carefully. "Yeah! It's a 'super' fit!" 

          Suddenly, Trunks and Zoa appeared around the corner, each with a glass of juice. "Oh cool! It's finished!" Zoa exclaimed as she put down her cup and headed over to a beaming Gohan. Trunks stopped dead short and dropped his juice. _He's going to wear that get-up in public? I'm only eight, and even I wouldn't be caught dead in something like that… _

          Gohan adjusted his gloves and flexed an arm in a superhero pose as Zoa walked over to him. "So, what do you think? Is this cool or what?" Zoa laughed, circling Gohan, putting one hand on her hip and the other to her chin. "Very awesome." She decided finally, much to Gohan's delight. 

"Alright! Man! This is so perfect! Now I can fight crime and still not have to let on how powerful I am!" As he said this, Zoa frowned, standing up on her toes and putting her face extremely close to his helmet visor. 

          "Woah! I can't see you at all! You're identity will definitely be safe, as long as you keep the helmet on." Gohan nodded somewhat nervously as Zoa's chest pressed up against his. "Uh, y-yeah! Aheheh!" Zoa frowned, stepping back down and backing up a bit. "Oh, and when you wear it, you might want to change your voice when you talk to people a bit. It could give you away too." Gohan pondered this, then put on a goofy grin as he cleared his throat.

          "You mean like this?" He asked in a deep dramatic hero voice. Zoa nodded giggling. "Yeah! That sounds good to me!" Gohan pressed a button on his watch, and his disguise disappeared. 

          "But look at the time! I'd better be getting home! Hey Zoa, do you still need a ride?" Gohan asked as he noticed the reading on his watch. Zoa shook her head. "No, that's okay! I'll just fly from here." Gohan smiled, giving them a two finger wave. "Alright! Then I'll see you tomorrow morning! Thanks again Bulma! See ya Trunks!" Trunks waved enthusiastically as Gohan leapt onto Nimbus and shot off towards home. "Bye! Come again any time!" 

          Bulma turned to Zoa as Gohan disappeared from sight. "Guess you have to get going soon huh? I bet Piccolo runs a pretty strict curfew." Zoa laughed at this comment, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, it all depends on what kind of mood he's in. And either way, before I go, I have to ask you a favor…"

          Gohan grinned as he stood up on Nimbus, pressing the button on his watch. He knew his mom would get mad at him for being late, but he didn't care. He had to go try out his new superhero disguise! 

          "Hey Nimbus! Want to race?" He asked the Golden cloud. "When I count to three, okay? 1…2…3!" With that, Gohan took off back towards the city, quickly leaving Nimbus behind. "Come on!" He shouted back, "I thought you were faster than that!" Gohan stopped in mid-flight as he noticed something below. "Wow, I'm already at Orange Star! That was fast! And I've already found some lawbreakers…" He frowned as he noticed a car driving recklessly down the street. _Well, looks like it's time I give the city something new to talk about. _He decided as he shot down towards the ground. Gohan landed a few inches in front of the car, which stopped just before it hit him. "Excuse me citizens!"  

          "What the hell? What are you trying to prove baka?" The driver shouted, shaking his fist out the window. Gohan frowned seriously, putting his hands on his hips.

          "You were driving very dangerously! Put on your turn signals! Do not drive above the speed limit! Follow the rules of the road!" The man in the passenger's seat shook his head as they got out of the car. "What is this, a public safety message?" "Yeah," The driver agreed, "Who is this guy anyway?" Gohan stopped, pondering this for a moment. "Uh, you want to know who I am, huh? Ummm…" One of the men raised an eyebrow as Gohan stood quietly contemplating. "Hey, what's he doing?" The driver shrugged. "He's thinkin'" Finally, Gohan was ready to answer.

          "I am Defender of Justice! Upholder of Peace! I am, The Great Saiyaman!!!!" 

          The men stood for a few minutes, then broke out into fits of laughter. "Hahah! The 'Great Saiyaman?' What kind of stupid name is that?" The other man also laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know! It's almost as dorky as his outfit! Hahahah!" Gohan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

          "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARDS! I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO THAT NAME!!" Gohan hollered, slamming his foot down into the concrete. It cracked, sending a small fissure along the road, causing the car to fall sideways in the newly made uneven split. The men jumped back, their eyes widening. "Woah! Um, no, you must have misunderstood us!" One of the men stammered as Gohan stood seething angrily. "We said it was a very nice name and outfit!" Gohan unclenched his fists and smiled slightly.

          "Well then," He began, walking over to the car, lifting it out of the large crevice and dropping it on the road, "Drive safely!" The men nodded shakily and got into the car, taking off as quickly as possible. "Yes Sir Mr. Saiyaman Sir!" They exclaimed as they disappeared, making sure not to drive over the speed limit. Gohan smiled, rather proud of his little performance. "What promising citizens." 

          "Thanks Bulma! I owe you one!" Zoa exclaimed as she took off into the sky. "No problem Zoa!" Bulma waved. "Yeah! See you later!" Trunks added with a small yawn as he headed inside to get ready for bed. Zoa frowned as she looked at the time. She had to hurry, or she'd be late! However, it didn't take her to long to reach the Lookout Point. She landed softly on the tile floor and headed into the palace where Dende sat watching TV. 

          "Wow, an exciting day in the life of an Earth God." Zoa mused in a television documentary voice. Dende raised an eyebrow and shook his head smiling. "Well, what do you expect we would do? The Earth isn't always being threatened by destruction, so we get it easy most of the time." 

          "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Piccolo rumbled from the hallway. Zoa rolled her eyes as the tall Namek walked into the living room with a very unimpressed look on his face. "Relax Piccolo. I'm a Saiyan, it's not like I can't defend myself. What do you always worry about? Besides, I was with Gohan most of the time." Piccolo crossed his arms. "Exactly my point." 

          "Piccolo!" Zoa gasped, pretending to be appalled. Piccolo just shrugged his shoulders. "Look kid, you're my responsibility and I worry about you. I'm not stupid. I know what teenagers do." Dende let out a small laugh from the sofa. Piccolo considered this. "Well, teenagers of most species." Zoa shook her head embarrassed, and headed past Piccolo to her room. "Whatever. I'm going to do my homework." Mr. Popo looked around the frame of the kitchen door in confusion.

          "What was all that about?" He inquired. Dende chuckled, reclining the sofa. "Pic's worried about Gohan and Zoa finally getting affected by their Saiyan hormones and helping each other lose their virginity." Piccolo's eyes widened, his face turning a slight shade of purple that was the Namek equivalent to blushing. 

          "Well you don't have to put it quite that bluntly!" He grumbled. Dende shrugged. "Whatever. Oh! My show's on!"

               Zoa quickly tossed her book bag onto the floor and closed the door. She would only be gone for about an hour or so, so hopefully she wouldn't get caught… She grabbed a couple of bags from her closet and opened the window, taking off silently towards the city.

          "Gohan! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Chi Chi scolded as Gohan tried to explain. "I know, I'm really sorry Mom, I was kind of busy…"

          "First you don't tell me you're going to be late, then you come home wearing silly clothes, what next?" Gohan looked down at his feet, shrugging innocently. Suddenly, Goten came running into the room from somewhere upstairs, a wide grin forming on his face as he saw Gohan in his Saiyaman suit. 

          "Wow Gohan! That's so awesome!" He exclaimed as he examined his big brother's costume. "Man, I hope I'm as cool as you when I grow up!" Gohan grinned, kneeling down to Goten's level and messing up his hair with a hand. "Thanks Bro, I knew you'd be on my side."

          "Well, you two better go get washed up. Now that everyone's here, I'll finish making supper." Chi Chi stated from the sink. Gohan stood up, pressing the button on his watch and grinning at Goten. "Hey, I'll race you!" He exclaimed, throwing down his bag and taking off towards the door. "Haha! You're on!" Goten laughed, taking off after him.


	9. Is it Hot in Here?

Author's Note – LOL, my goodness this is a funny chapter! Muwahahah! I hope you agree! Poor Gohan! But it's so hilarious! Anyway, I won't say anymore, I'll just let you read. Enjoy! 

Chapter 9 – Is it Hot in Here?

          Zoa frowned as she flew up to her window. She quietly opened it, noticing on her watch that she had been gone just a little over an hour. _Good, hopefully Piccolo hasn't noticed, _she thought, _and Dende's sworn to secrecy…_She hopped in the window, and looked up slowly to see Piccolo standing ominously in the doorframe. Apparently, she had forgotten to lock it properly, or he had found another way to open it…

          "And where exactly have you been?" He demanded in a deep angry voice. Zoa let out a heavy breath as she tossed her bags on her bed. "I was at the club okay?" Piccolo's eyes grew twice in size. 

          "WHAT KIND OF CLUB?" Zoa put up her hands. "Relax! Relax! It wasn't a strip club or anything! You know me better than that!" She pointed to one of the bags on her bed. "See that? That's my bass guitar. I sing, okay?" Piccolo frowned. 

          "It's how she vents her emotions." Dende explained from down the hall in a funny voice, seemingly thinking that singing was a stupid way to release. Zoa frowned and pushed past Piccolo. "You said you wouldn't tell!" Dende shrugged. "I didn't. He knocked on your door to ask you something and you didn't answer. So he broke in and you weren't there. Wasn't my fault." Zoa slumped her shoulders, turning to Piccolo. "You're not going to make me stop going, are you?" Piccolo stormed past her into the kitchen. "I should, but I won't." Zoa's face lit up as he said this. "Thanks Piccolo!" She grinned, than, giving everyone a wave, headed back to her room. 

          "Well, I'd better be getting back to bed! I have to get up pretty early tomorrow!" With that, she closed her door, and started changing into her pajamas. She grinned as she took off her watch and set it down gently on her dresser. Staring at it, she couldn't help but think, "Tomorrow's going to be great!"

"Get up!"   
"Wha…?" Zoa blinked and rubbed her eyes sleepily as they began to focus. She fell back a bit as she opened them and saw Piccolo looming over her. "AH! Piccolo! What are you doing? It's not even 6 AM!" Piccolo smiled suspiciously nodding. 

          "That's right. And that's your punishment for not telling me about your little escapades at the club. You will help Mr. Popo with the chores. Then, you can go to the Son house and get there early enough to help Chi Chi with some chores. Maybe you'll think twice before the next time you decide to sneak out of the house without permission." With that, he left, closing the door so she could get up and get changed. Zoa groaned, rolling out of bed and searching for something to wear. She quickly threw on some clothes, washed her hair, and did her makeup before running out into the kitchen to help with the morning duties. "I can't believe this…" She muttered to no one in particular as she started cleaning up.

          "Wow! You sure are here early today!" Chi Chi exclaimed as Zoa stood rather sleepily at the door. Zoa nodded weakly, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, Piccolo decided I could help out with some chores here and back at the Point before going to school." Chi Chi nodded suspiciously. Sounded like Zoa had gotten in trouble… "Alright, come on in." She gestured, closing the door after Zoa had entered. 

          "Hey!" Zoa exclaimed as she noticed Goten sitting at the table, his head in his hands. "What are you doing up so early little squirt?" She asked, walking over to him. Goten looked up at her and smiled, pointing to his forehead. 

          "I've got a fever. Mom thinks I'm getting sick." Zoa frowned, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Good thing you're tough, right?" She grinned. Goten nodded, grinning back as he took a sip of juice.

          "Hey Chi Chi," Zoa asked, turning around. "I don't suppose Gohan's up yet?" Chi Chi shook her head in response. "No, I don't think so. He wasn't the last time I walked by. But he usually gets up around this time. He shouldn't be long." Zoa nodded and turned as Goten grasped his forehead.

          "Ow!" "What's wrong?" Zoa asked as Goten scrunched his face up. "I've got such a headache…" He replied, rubbing his fingers against his temples. Chi Chi put a few more dishes in the sink, a concerned look on her face. "Oh dear… Zoa?" She asked, looking over at the teen, "My hands are all soapy, could you run and grab the Tylenol for Goten? It's in the cupboard behind the mirror in the main bathroom." She explained, scrubbing another plate. 

          "Sure!" Zoa agreed, heading down the hall. The door was open a crack, and she pushed it open, walking inside. The main bathroom in the Son house was really big considering, kind of shaped like a corner of a square. Zoa opened the mirror cabinet and dug around in it, looking for the medicine bottle. _Damn Ibuprofen…_ She thought as she finally found it behind some other bottles. She shut the mirror door and turned her head as she noticed some movement. She blinked a couple of times as she noticed a drowsy Gohan walking from around the corner of the bathroom towards the shower. Naked. 

          "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They both let out ear piecing screams, shaking the walls of the house. Zoa dropped the bottle of Tylenol and covered her eyes as Gohan quickly grabbed a towel from the nearest rack and covered himself. 

          "ZOA!?!?" He hollered, turning as red as was possible, filled with more discomfiture than he could remember feeling in his entire life, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Zoa slowly groped around behind her with a hand, the other still in front of her eyes, trying to find the door handle.

          "Good Kami Gohan! I'm sorry, woah, sorry, so sorry, I just, I didn't, the door, I, sorry!" She stammered as she finally found the door and took off into the hallway and into the kitchen. Goten and Chi Chi both stood with extremely concerned looks on their faces. 

          "What was all the screaming about?" Chi Chi asked, worry filling her voice. Zoa shook her head, uncomfortably fidgeting and looking down at the ground. "N-Nothing, everyone's okay." Goten frowned as he noticed Zoa's face.

          "Hey Zoa, are you okay? You're face is even redder than mine! Do you have a fever too?" Zoa looked up, still a little in shock from the whole incident that had just taken place. "Um, well, I-" She frowned as she realized someone was behind her. She turned to see Gohan, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, holding the bottle of Tylenol in his outstretched hand. 

          "Um, you forgot this." He said flatly, as she took the medicine from his hand. "Uh, yeah, thanks." She nodded, sweat forming on her forehead as Gohan headed back down the hallway and into the bathroom. Zoa walked quietly to the table and put the pills down beside Goten, shaking her head and heading towards the living room. 

          "I think I'll just sit down for a little while." She explained as she collapsed on the sofa. Chi Chi frowned as she went back to the dishes, an extremely suspicious look on her face. She was pretty sure she knew what had happened, but she didn't exactly want to think about it…

          _Oh man… _Zoa thought as she flipped channels aimlessly on the TV, _this is great, just great. I'm sure the day is going to be perfectly as comfortable as always NOW! _She shook her head. It would definitely take more than a little while to get past all this… And the worst part was, Zoa couldn't deny the fact that she had kind of enjoyed it. 

          "Damn hormones…" She muttered quietly to herself as she stopped on the weather network channel. She hated it when Piccolo was right about these kind of things. For some time now she had been slowly finding it harder and harder to keep covering up her feelings and her urges. Certain things like just being next to Gohan suddenly created all these new sensations inside her! But it seemed that some kind of other force was at work making those sensations stronger. She had heard that it was something to do with being Saiyan, but she wasn't sure exactly how it worked. She frowned. She wanted to know, but who could she ask? The only option she could think of was Vegeta…

           _Yeah, that would be fun… _She thought cynically as what reaction she might get from him went over in her mind. Zoa looked up from her thoughts as she heard the water in the shower stop. She suddenly decided that it might be better if she wasn't there when Gohan got out of the shower. She threw down the remote and got up, heading towards the door.

          "Well, I just realized that Gohan will probably want to do some crime fighting before he comes to class this morning, and I wouldn't want to get in his way, so will you tell him I'll just meet him there?" Chi Chi nodded, still an apprehensive note to her gaze. "Sure! No problem!" Goten nodded his agreement, turning around in his chair and waving.

          "Oh, and Zoa? You can take flying Nimbus if you want! That way, no one will see you fly." He offered as cheerfully as possible considering he was probably getting the flu. "Thanks Goten! I'll see you later!" She exclaimed, grabbing her book bag and hurrying out the door. 

          "Hey Nimbus!" Zoa exclaimed as the small golden cloud appeared, allowing her to hop on. "Looks like it's just you and me today!" 

          Gohan frowned as he threw on some clothes and pinned his Orange Star badge to his vest. What an interesting morning this had turned out to be… He let out a small breath, running a comb through his spiky black hair and heading out the door. He stopped in the kitchen and looked around but Zoa wasn't in the room. 

          "Hey Gohan!" Goten piped up from the table. Gohan nodded in acknowledgement and sat across from his little brother. 

 "Good morning!" Chi Chi greeted, still busy at the sink. "If you're wondering where Zoa is, she left a few moments ago. She said she'd meet you at the school. Gohan, what happened?" Gohan rested his chin in his hands and looked over at her. "Um, nothing Mom, I'll explain later." 


	10. Our Kind of Chemistry

Author's Note – OMG, soooo sorry! I haven't posted, in, well, a long time. I have had such terrible writer's block…ugh. But, Booyah! Here it is! Finally, Chapter 10 is up! Hehe, nothing really dangerous yet, but you gotta know it's getting there! ;) Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this chapter, but I won't any longer, so, enjoy!

Chapter 10 – Our Kind of Chemistry

          "And so I said, I think the pink is probably better." Erassa continued as Zoa sat staring blankly at her. She really wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore, but she just kept smiling and nodding, and Erassa didn't seem to notice. Zoa frowned and lazily looked up as Videl slammed her books down on her desk as she often did on the other side of Erassa. Sharpner opened and eye from his sleep to peer at her as she did so. 

          "What's your problem?" He inquired, adding sarcastically, "Besides being your usual self." Videl shot him an angry glare and slumped down in her chair. 

          "Nothing. I just got up too early, okay?" Zoa let out a small chuckle at this comment. "I heard that…" She muttered to herself as she played with a pencil, twirling it around in her fingers. Erassa looked over at her quizzically as she said this. Zoa noticed her concern and shrugged her shoulders, putting her pencil down. "Oh, it's nothing, I just got up a little too early myself." She explained, yawning for extra effect. Erassa nodded her understanding, and looked up suddenly. "I see. Oh! Good morning Gohan!" Zoa froze in her seat as she heard Gohan take his place beside her.

          "Hey Erassa. Hey guys." Zoa frowned, blinking as some sweat started to roll down her face. She slowly turned around, smiling shakily. "Um, h-hi." She managed as she turned to see him. He looked over at her and nodded, opening his books and immediately beginning to do some work. The rest of that class went pretty much the same way, the most exciting conversation being when Erassa and Videl started talking about some half-price shoe sale that was to take place that weekend. The whole time, Gohan didn't say a word. Zoa frowned, watching the clock intently as the teacher rambled on about something or other, and finally decided to break the ice when they were getting their books out of their lockers for second period.

          "So, Chem next. Exciting hey?" She asked idly, grabbing her textbook and binder. Gohan unzipped his book bag and started digging around in it. 

          "Yeah."

          Zoa rolled her eyes. Some progress. Suddenly she became extremely mad at herself for being so shy. _I've known this guy since I was 5 and he was 6. Why can't I talk to him? _As Gohan grabbed his books, Zoa pushed out a hand and shut his locker door.

          "Look, enough of this. We have to talk." Gohan raised an eyebrow, looking down at his pencil case. 

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" 

Zoa let out a tired breath. "Look, you know what I want to talk about. Gohan, you're my best friend. Please say you're not going to stop talking to me cause I'm an idiot…" Gohan frowned as she said this.

          "You're not an idiot Zoa." Zoa leaned over, placing her head against her locker. "Well, I could have knocked." Gohan shrugged. "I guess I could have closed the door properly." Suddenly, the warning bell signaled for class to start soon. Zoa turned quickly at the sound than turned back to Gohan, a worried look plastered over her face. 

          "Look, I'm really sorry about everything, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. I hope you can forgive me." Gohan smiled slightly, tilting his head to one side. "Well, it was a really unexpected incident, but, well, I'm not mad at you for it. Just a little, um, what's a good term? Well, either way, you're not acting any differently, so why should I?" Zoa smiled as he said this, and suddenly lunged forward and grabbed him in a hug. "Thanks Gohan."

          Gohan laughed nervously, hugging her back. "Um, but we'd better get to class now, or we'll be late!" Zoa nodded, releasing her grip on him and gesturing towards the classroom. "Yeah, let's go!" 

          "And that's a rather interesting fact, don't you think? Salt and Vinegar chips contain no actual 'salt' in the sense of referring to table salt, NaCl. And no vinegar either. The flavoring is actually composed of the ionic compound sodium acetate, NaCH3COO." Zoa scribbled down some notes as the teacher continued the lecture, still thinking this was rather irrelevant to anything, but deciding it would probably be on the test. Finishing, she turned to Gohan curiously. 

          "So, did you just come straight to class this morning?" She inquired nonchalantly, making sure no one would understand what she meant if they overheard. Gohan looked up from his book and nodded. "Yeah. I didn't have any interruptions." He explained, but looked down suddenly as he happened to notice something. Two guys in the row ahead of them were having a rather interesting conversation.

          "Yeah, so there's this new superhero in the city. Yeah, I heard he just showed up last night. They say his outfit is kinda funny, but he's super strong. They call him The Great Singing man." Gohan frowned and leaned down towards them.

          "The Great SAIYAMAN! Not 'Singing Man!'" He declared, much to their surprise. Zoa's eyes widened as she realized what this could lead to. 

          "Oh." One of the guys answered, "And how would you know that Gohan?" Gohan sat back in his chair, his mind racing. "Uh, because I know someone who was there!" He explained in as convincing a voice as possible. Suddenly, a strange beeping noise started sounding from somewhere near Videl. 

          "Yes. Yes it's me captain. A school bus? Right. Well, we'll show them. I'll be right there." With that, Videl leapt out of her seat, running towards the door. "Can I be excused? Thank you." She asked, without even giving the teacher a chance to respond. Gohan and Zoa watched the scene, both wondering what the hell it was all about. 

          "Hey, what's up with that? How come she just took off so fast?" Gohan asked Erassa as the students continued their work, hardly even looking up from what they were doing. 

          "Oh, she's off to fight crime. She works with the police, always protecting the city from bad guys. I mean, after all, she is the daughter of the strongest man in the world!" Erassa explained matter-of-factly. Zoa rolled her eyes. That was a laugh… Gohan shook his head. "So you mean she goes out there and fights them herself?" Erassa nodded. 

          "Yeah. Must be fun to go out on all of those adventures all the time." Gohan still couldn't get this. "But isn't that a little dangerous?" 

          "Don't worry about it Brains." Sharpner interrupted, actually awake for once. "Videl's even stronger than me. She can handle herself." "That's right!" Erassa added, "And she's almost as strong as her father!" Gohan and Zoa turned to each other with skeptical looks. They were more worried about her being as WEAK as her father…

          "So anyway," Erassa began, changing the subject, "Let's talk about something else. Hey, since it's Friday and all, we should do something fun tonight! Would you guys be interested in coming to a movie maybe?" She inquired, but Gohan and Zoa weren't really paying attention. Gohan looked up, and started waving his hand in the air.

          "Yes Gohan?" The teacher inquired as she noticed him. 

          "Can I go to the bathroom?" Gohan asked somewhat hurriedly. "Alright-" the teacher began, but before she could have even decided to change her mind, Gohan was out the door. Zoa frowned as she watched him take off and disappear out of sight. 

          "Boy, he sure was in a hurry." Erassa pondered. Sharpner laughed. "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go I guess." Zoa sat quietly for a few minutes, then also raised her hand. 

          "Excuse me, but I'm REALLY thirsty. May I go get a drink?" The teacher frowned, becoming a little suspicious as the number of students suddenly wanting to leave class began to increase. "Yes you may." "Thank you!" Zoa exclaimed, hurrying casually down and into the hallway.

          Erassa sat with a puzzled expression, turning to Sharpner and declaring. "Three people in our row! I hope nothing happens that makes me have to leave class…"

          Zoa looked around the hallway carefully and then quickly snuck up a flight of stairs. She reached the door to the roof as she got to the top and snuck out it, closing it gently so as not to make noise. She raised her hand and pulled back the gemstone on her ring, revealing a small button inside underneath the clasp. She quickly pushed it, and became adorned in a rather tight fitting black dress with neon green trim and high slits up the sides. She also wore long white gloves and white boots, and a helmet similar to Gohan's except slightly V shaped and also neon green. She grinned as she adjusted the gloves. Yes, Bulma had done an awesome job on her disguise, that was for sure.

          _Oh no, _she thought abruptly, _if people see Gohan and I together as superheroes, they might realize something and start getting suspicious of our true identities… Wait, I know something that might work! _Zoa smiled, powering up and going Super Saiyan. Then, letting her golden aura disappear, her hair, which was pulled out the back of her helmet in a ponytail, remained looking not quite so bright, and since no one had seen her power up, she would hopefully be able to pass simply as being blonde. And that way, people wouldn't recognize her as being one of the mysterious 'Gold Fighters', as how everyone in Orange Star always referred to the Saiyans (especially Gohan and Goku, since they seemed to be the most 'famous' of the Z Fighters around the city since they fought the most to save the planet), who were super strong and had appeared at the Cell games. Of course her hair was a little spiky, jutting out of her ponytail, but hey, with all people could do with gel these days, no one would notice, right? 

          Zoa leapt off the roof top and hovered around, feeling for Gohan's Ki. Once she sensed it, she took off as quickly as she could in his direction. She was pretty sure she had heard Videl say something about a school bus. Zoa frowned. She hoped that no one would get seriously hurt, especially if there might have been little kids involved… She increased her speed and adjusted her helmet visor. She wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but it was sure to be very interesting…


	11. Melting Ice

Author's Note – Hey guys! This chapter took a bit longer than I had planned, but it's a good one! Muwahah, all leading up to what everybody (including myself!) is waiting for! ;) So, without further ado, here's Chapter 11!

Chapter 11 – Melting Ice

          "Unbelievable!" Videl gasped as the guy in the strange costume dove off the cliff towards the falling bus. They had apprehended the criminals, but the bus full of kindergarten kids had been left in gear, and rolled off the cliff. Now this guy was, flying after it!

          Gohan frowned as he got under the bus and caught it in his hands. He shifted the weight to one side, and almost lost his grip as he started his ascent. He gasped in horror as one of the kids who had been in the back of the aisle near the safety exit fell out towards the ground below. Gohan hoped with everything he'd be able to grab that kid and then catch the bus again. He let go, and shot down as fast as possible, grabbing the kid in mid air. Then, before he could even turn back up to catch the bus, he realized it wasn't falling. He turned to see a young woman in a super hero disguise that he found very familiar holding up the bus above him. _Zoa!_

          He flew up towards her, a grin forming on his face. The kid looked back and forth at the two helmeted figures, eyes wide. "Wow! You guys are awesome!" 

          Gohan smiled again at this, unable not to feel just a bit of an increase in ego. "No problem! We'll have all of you kids safely back on solid ground soon!" He replied as Zoa started to push the bus back up to the top of the drop off. "Oh, and thanks for your help –" Gohan stopped as he realized something. He couldn't exactly call her Zoa… That's when he noticed her hair. It was pulled back in a ponytail behind her, and was, blonde… 

"Super Sai," He began, then cleared his throat. "Um, Super Saiyawoman!" Zoa almost broke down into fits of laughter as he said this. So that was her new super hero name huh? She shook her head smiling. Maybe she should have thought of something before hand instead of letting Gohan… Oh well. They got up to the top of the cliff and in no time, the kids were all safe once again, and the criminal bus hijackers on their way to the station in police cars.

After much thanks from the kids, who left soon after with their parents or some friends, Videl turned to the two mysterious aids who had appeared to help out. She raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" She asked puzzled. Whoever they were. They were incredibly strong… Gohan frowned as she asked this and then looked over at Zoa, seeming to say, 'Oh! Let me tell first!' Zoa let out a small chuckle. He had something planned…

Gohan grinned, "So, you want to know huh? Well…" Suddenly, Gohan jumped out in front of them, getting into some weird little, dance pose? 

"I am the Defender of Peace and Justice! I am an adversary of evil, always fighting for good! I am-" Zoa and Videl watched in a bit of confusion as Gohan began to dance around, moving his feet and arms in some kind of original moves before posing again. 

"THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!" He exclaimed grinning wide. _That was great! Those two hours of practice last night really paid off! _

Videl stood, a very odd look on her face. Gohan put a hand on one hip, gesturing to Zoa. "And this is my beautiful sidekick! Super Saiyawoman!" Zoa put up a hand in a wave. "Yo." 

Videl stood dumbfounded and more than a little confused. "Right…well, I'd better get going, I have to stop by the station and then get back to class…" She explained, heading over to her helicopter. "Uh, thanks I guess." With that, she took off back towards the school, left to ponder the real question of who those two really were as she did so. 

Gohan turned to Zoa as Videl left, a big Son style grin still plastered on his face. "That was great! I didn't know you-" 

"OH NO!" Zoa suddenly burst out before Gohan could finish. Gohan stopped in mid speech, a strange look coming over his face. "Wha, what? What's wrong?"

"Videl!" Zoa explained, "We have to get back to class before her! If she gets there and we're both gone, she'll guess it was us!" Gohan's eyes widened as he realized this. He grabbed Zoa's hand and they shot off as fast as possible towards the high school.

Landing on the roof, they both quickly transformed into their normal clothes. They looked around, but they were pretty sure they had avoided being noticed. Gohan quickly opened the door and the two took off towards the classroom. Zoa went around the long way so that they wouldn't come in together. She got in a few minutes after Gohan, and once she had explained to the teacher that she had had trouble finding the water fountain, and that it had needed to be repaired, and some other stuff (much as Gohan had done just a short time before) she took her seat. Everyone was busy working, and seemed not to pay attention to them. Plus, they were labeled as 'goody goods', so everyone pretty much just assumed they were telling the truth.

Not long after, Videl came in the classroom, telling the teacher about the incident, then instantly looking up to Zoa and Gohan's seats, half expecting them not to be there. But there they were, scribbling away in their notebooks, acting like a couple of brains as always. 

Who am I kidding! Of course they couldn't be those fighters… She decided as she walked up and took her place. But she couldn't help but feeling strangely suspicious about them… 

          "Haha! That was so awesome!" Gohan declared as he and Zoa flew towards his house in their disguises. Zoa laughed, nodding her agreement. "It sure was! Being a super hero is cool!"

          Gohan grinned, flexing his arm and putting the other one around Zoa. "Oh yeah! We are the Saiyafighters!!" He exclaimed in his deep Saiyaman voice. Zoa put on a serious game face and nodded, trying hard not to laugh. "That's right! Defenders of justice!" 

          Not before long, the two teens finally landed on the small path in front of Gohan's house. They both took of their helmets, and Gohan turned to Zoa and gestured towards the house. "Hey, do you want to stay for supper? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind!"

          "Oh, I'd love to, but I told Piccolo I'd be home by 6, and he's not exactly in the best mood right now cause I kinda got in trouble last night…" Zoa explained regretfully as she thought about how many more chores she could end up doing if she didn't keep her curfew…

          Gohan let out a small chuckle, reminiscing to when he had trained with Piccolo. "Yeah, he's not the friendliest guy when he's angry!" He joked, both of them breaking out into laughter again. The day had definitely started out a little shaky, but the whole super hero escapade had sure set it back into a rather lighthearted frame of mind.

          Zoa frowned as she thought about all this, suddenly ceasing to laugh, a concentrated look covering her features. Gohan also stopped laughing as he realized she was no longer. He frowned as he realized he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was, so beautiful… "Uh, whatcha thinking about?" He asked suddenly, shaking his head and trying to start up conversation again. Zoa looked up, and blinked, smiling.

          "Oh, sorry, just some stuff from today, nothing important." She explained, her tail tightening strangely tense around her waist as she noticed how close they were. "Um, so, yeah, guess I'd better get going…" She started, slowly looking up at him. Gohan was a bit taller than her, but the top of her head did come past his broad shoulders. Zoa frowned slightly as they both just stood there. She played with her helmet, rotating it around in her hands. 

          "Um, yeah." Gohan finally broke the silence. He frowned, able to feel something building up inside him…

          Suddenly, without warning, Gohan leaned down and enveloped Zoa's lips in a passionate kiss. Zoa's eyes widened in surprise, debating in her mind what she should do. But feelings easily take over reason, and Zoa found herself pulling his head closer towards hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt so good…

          "Gohan!!" A young voice suddenly shouted from the house. Gohan and Zoa separated with a jerk, spinning around to see Goten come running out the door towards them. 

          "Hey you guys! I just- Hey," Goten suddenly stopped as he realized both Gohan and Zoa were blushing, "What's up? What were you guys doing?" Gohan's eyes widened as Goten said this, and he quickly put his hands out in front of him, thinking up a clever fib. "Um, we were just talking about this Chem test we have tomorrow! How about you Bro? What have you been up to all day?" 

          Goten quickly lost any suspicions he had been starting to have, and began to excitedly explain what had happened in his day, but before he could go into great detail, Zoa was forced to interrupt. 

          "Hey, I hate to say it, but I really have to go. It's almost six…" Zoa explained regretfully as she noticed the time.

          "Does that mean you can't stay for supper?" Goten inquired with a sad tone in his voice. Zoa smiled apologetically. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. But don't worry! Maybe tomorrow?" 

          Goten grinned nodding and looking up to Gohan. "Yeah! That'd be great right?" Gohan stood quietly for a moment as if thinking about something. Then he looked up, and smiled, a soft light in his eyes. "Yeah, sounds awesome."

          Goten frowned as Gohan and Zoa stood quietly gazing at each other for a short time. "Hey!! What's wrong? Why aren't you guys saying anything??" He demanded in confusion. The two teens turned to look at him as he yelled impatiently. 

          "Oh, um, nothing. I guess I'll talk to you guys later! Maybe even tonight if Piccolo let's me off from chores, or if I can get them done early." Zoa replied, floating up above the ground and hovering in mid air. "So, till then!" She exclaimed, giving them a two finger wave. 

          Goten waved back enthusiastically; Gohan smiled and returned a similar wave to Zoa's. "Yeah, later!" They answered as Zoa took off towards the Lookout Point. Goten grinned, turning back to Gohan. 

          "And speaking of supper, Mom says it's almost ready! Come on!" He declared, pulling on Gohan's arm to follow him. Gohan smiled and complied, allowing his little brother to drag him into the house. However, at that moment his thoughts were for once not focused on how hungry for supper he was, but on what events might take place later that evening…

          Zoa let out a long breath as she soared closer and closer to the Lookout Point. Everything seemed so much brighter, and Zoa was sure that her face must have been just glowing with happiness. But she couldn't help it! She hoped with everything that Piccolo would let her go out tonight… Who knew what might happen! Zoa frowned as she remembered what she had thought of earlier that morning about her Saiyan instincts… But she shook it off. It wasn't like they had made out or anything, just kissed. Besides, she could handle her hormones. There was no way she was going to ask Vegeta's advice on the situation except as a last resort. She could just imagine what would come out of that. But still, she would like to know a bit more about what kind of affect being Saiyan could have on that sort of thing… Hm. Maybe she would find out sometime. But for now, all she wanted to think about was tonight…


	12. Hit By Cupid's Arrow

Author's Note – Hey guys! Sup? Hehe, here's the next chapter. Kind of a humorous one, muwahahahah. I think I might need to start adding some more action into the story pretty quick… in more than one way of course. ;) So anyway, here's Chapter 12! And please review! 

Chapter 12 – Hit By Cupid's Arrow

          "Hey guys!" Zoa exclaimed as she tossed her book bag into a corner and transformed into her usual clothes. Dende poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned.

          "Oh, hey Zo, what's up? You're 5 minutes shy of being late you know." He said, gesturing to the clock in the living room, which read 5:55 PM. Zoa shrugged her shoulders and threw herself down on the couch. "Just lucky I guess!" She replied, grinning brightly as she started flipping channels. Dende raised and eyebrow.

          "So, what are you so happy about?" He asked suspiciously, "I don't suppose it has anything to do with why you were almost late, or who you were almost late with…"

          Zoa looked over the back of the couch at him and laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well, I was fighting crime with Gohan, and we stopped at his house first." She explained, turning back to surfing for something to watch. Dende put his hands on his hips laughing. "Well, I probably don't even want to know. Anyway, supper will be prepared in a few minutes, so get ready."

          "And we'll probably go out again tonight, if that's okay with you Mom." Gohan finished in-between chewing. Chi Chi frowned, getting up and putting her empty plate in the sink as Gohan said this. 

          "Actually, I'm afraid I had something to ask you about tonight." She replied, sitting back down. Gohan looked up at her quizzically. "What's that?" 

          Chi Chi pointed to the calendar behind her and continued. "Well, me and Bulma had thought it would be nice to have a girl's night out today. Of course, we would need someone to baby-sit while we're gone. We could just leave the kids at Capsule Corp, but Vegeta refuses to do anything but train, so we were going to ask if you could watch Trunks and Goten while we're gone." 

          Gohan's shoulders slumped as he put on a 'You've got to be kidding!' look on his face. "But Mom," He protested, "I kinda had plans… And me and Zoa were gonna go to Orange Star, and-"

          "Well, Zoa can help you baby-sit if that would make it easier. I trust you guys, and I know you'd do a good job looking after the kids. And we'll even pay you for it. Does that sound good to you?" Gohan sat pondering this for a moment, than shrugged. Didn't look like they'd have much choice… "Yeah, I guess. If she wants to." 

          "Good!" Chi Chi smiled, clapping her hands together, "I'm sure you guys will have lots of fun! Right Goten?" Goten looked up from his plate and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! It'll be great!"

          Gohan let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great…"

          "So… Couldn't get out of it huh?" Zoa asked as Gohan opened the door to Capsule Corp and let her in. Gohan shook his head regretfully as she walked inside. Zoa frowned as she saw some sheets hanging off of some furniture against one wall, and some boxes with holes cut into them lying upside down on the carpet. She slowly turned to Gohan, a very worried look on her face. "Um, what the hell?" Gohan nodded somewhat placidly, pointing to a plastic arrow with a sticky suction cup on one end stuck to his butt. 

          Zoa couldn't help but breaking out into a small fit of laughter at this. "The natives are getting restless huh?" She asked, freezing suddenly in place as one of the sticky arrows whizzed past her head.   

            Gohan sighed. "Yeah, you could say that. But hey, thanks for coming to help." Zoa waved a hand and looked down as an arrow connected with her leg. "No prob. Hey, where's Vegeta anyway?"

          Gohan shrugged, looking over towards the door to the hallway. "I'm guessing in the gravity room. But, I don't think he'll be much help." Zoa nodded at this, putting a hand to her chin as she thought something over. "I think I have an idea…"

          "Alright guys! Here's the deal. We're gonna play hide and seek! And I'll count, okay? Sounds good?" Zoa inquired after they had managed to calm the two archers for a moment. Goten and Trunks nodded excitedly, heading off into the hallway. 

          "And count to 100!" Trunks exclaimed as they took off. Zoa smiled as she and Gohan flopped down on the couch. "No problem…" 

          Gohan shook his head, grabbing the remote and tossing some sheets to the side that had originally been part of an elaborate 'fort'. "Hehe, little kids are so easily amused." He replied. Zoa nodded. "Yeah." 

          After a few minutes of silence, Gohan finally couldn't take it. "Hey," He began, "About this afternoon, um, sorry, I just, well, I don't know, I-" Gohan stopped babbling as Zoa leaned over and grabbed him in a lip lock. After they parted, Zoa blushed and shrugged. 

"Um, it's okay." 

Gohan nodded, eyes wide. "T-that's good." He smiled, drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa, then looking down at his feet, asked, "So, would you, maybe, be my, my girlfriend? I mean, we've known each other for a long time, and, well, I thought maybe…" "I'd love to." Zoa grinned. Gohan sat up, an excited look in his eyes. "Really? You would?" Zoa shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah, why not…"

          "Man! We're really good at this game! She still hasn't found us!" Goten exclaimed as he and Trunks peeked out of the closet door. Trunks frowned suspiciously. "Yeah maybe, but I haven't even seen Zoa or anyone else even come down this way. I wonder if something happened." Goten shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think she found Gohan yet?" Trunks slowly opened the door to the closet. "Let's go see." He decided, putting on his game face. Goten hoped off of the shelf and the two started tiptoeing quietly down the hallway. They stopped when they heard some noise from the TV in the next room. Very slowly, they peeked around the side of the wall.

          "Yeah, she found him." Trunks observed. "And it looks like he's trying to find something in her pants…her tail maybe." Goten frowned, making a funny face. "Yeah, and it's like they're trying to suck the spit out of each other's mouths or something." 

          "AHHHHHHH!!!" Zoa let out a loud screech of surprise as she noticed Goten and Trunks standing in the doorway. Gohan flailed his arms and fell off the couch, looking around in shock. "Wha? What? What's wrong?" 

          Trunks waved from the doorway.  "TRUNKS? GOTEN! How come you guys aren't hiding?!?" Gohan demanded as he sat up and noticed them. Goten put his hands on his hips. "Well we were, but no one came to look for us and we got suspicious." Trunks nodded. "Yeah, if you guys wanted to be alone, you could have just said so." 

          "Huh?" Goten frowned, still a little clueless. "What do you mean Trunks? Why would they have wanted to be alone?" Trunks turned to Goten and snickered. "Never mind Goten. You're too young to understand." 

          "Hey! You're only a year older than me Trunks!" Goten pouted, "So come on and tell me!" Trunks grinned and shook his head. "No, I don't think so…" Goten crossed his arms angrily. "You probably don't know anyway."

          "Look, sorry we, um, were busy, but we'll come look now, so go hide!" Zoa explained, fixing up her hair as she sat up straight. The twp kids shrugged, then took off down the hallway laughing, and leaving the two teens thoroughly embarrassed.

          Zoa frowned and helped Gohan to his feet, heading over in the direction the kids had gone. Gohan followed, putting a hand behind his head. "Hey, uh, sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away, and well, I don't know, I just couldn't control-" "It's okay." Zoa smiled back at him. "I know what you mean. And I'm gonna find out about it. As soon as we find those kids…"

          Zoa slowly opened the door to the gravity room and peeked inside. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this… _She thought to herself as she walked inside and shut the door. _But if anyone on the planet knows anything about this, it will be Vegeta… _She walked slowly across the floor towards the opposite end, already noticing the extreme difference in pressure of the room. Knowing Vegeta, it was probably a few hundred times Earth's gravity… 

          "Hey." She said suddenly as she reached him, counting his one-armed push-ups on the far side of the room. "I want to talk to you."

          Vegeta looked up from his training and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Zoa rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. "Yeah, well you're always busy. Can't you listen and work out at the same time? I just want to ask you some questions. Some Saiyan questions." 

          Vegeta paused as she said this and pondered it. Actually, compared to how much he hated most people, Vegeta didn't mind Zoa. She had trained with him and Trunks for a while before the Cell games, and had proved that she had as strong a fighting spirit as any pure blooded Saiyan. Plus, she probably didn't realize it, but she just may have been the last Saiyan alive who still had her tail. 

          "Fine. Talk. But don't expect much." He snarled, continuing with his exercise. Zoa let out a small sigh and leaned back. "Okay, here goes. I guess I could have asked Gohan to talk to you about it, since it might have been easier that way, but then again, I thought you might talk to me sooner than him, so here I am." Vegeta stopped and turned to her, and irritated look on his face. 

          "So what the hell are you waiting for Onna? Are you going to ask or just babble all day?!" He demanded loudly. Zoa put hand out in front of her. "Alright! Alright! I'll ask. Okay, um, well, I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about well, uh, Saiyan hormones…"

          It got very quiet suddenly, much too quiet for Zoa's liking. But the silence was quickly broken by Vegeta erupting into fits of laughter. 

          "Look! I know it sounds stupid, but I'm serious okay? And I didn't know who else to ask about it!" Zoa crossed her arms, already embarrassed just for asking, let alone after his reaction. Vegeta stopped laughing and turned over onto his back to do some sit-ups. 

          "Well, I probably am the only one to ask about it. I'm not surprised Gohan doesn't know anything about the matter, and even if Kackarot was alive, he probably wouldn't tell him anyway, until he absolutely had to. But now I'm wondering, what finally made you come and ask me. It usually starts around 16 for Saiyans, and with you being 17 and Gohan being 18, I can't believe you haven't wanted to know sooner…" Suddenly, his eyes got a bit wider and he turned and gave her a partially suspicious, partially worried look.

          "He hasn't, 'tried' anything, has he?" Zoa's eyes also widened at this question as she turned a very bright shade of crimson. "No!! Gohan's not like that! He can control himself! I just want to know, for, um, just to know!!" 

          Vegeta shook his head and nodded laughing. "Fine I'll tell you. But you should tell Gohan too, because he'll want to know. He may only be half Saiyan, but that's enough. And as polite a Saiyan as he may be, still, hormones can often take over. And when that happens, Gohan may start finding it harder and harder to restrain from getting what he wants. And the same goes for all Saiyans, so listen up…"


	13. Gohan-ethics

Author's Note – Booyah! Finally another chapter is up! But hey, I have to warn you guys, it may start taking longer and longer for me to get chapters up on this story since I am starting *drum roll* a new fic! Muwahahah! But don't worry, I will continue writing this one as well! So, here's the next chap! Hope you like it! Oh, and if you don't mind… Review! Chapter 13 – Gohan-ethics 

          "And that's what it's like. It's the Saiyan form of mating you could say, except Saiyans mate for life." Vegeta explained, as Zoa sat quietly listening on the gravity room floor. "So you're saying that if, uh, me and Gohan, -"

          "Yes. I'm saying if you and Gohan have sex you'll become in a way, affixed to each other physically." Vegeta stated bluntly. Zoa frowned, blushing slightly as she answered. "So for Saiyans, making love is kind of like getting married?" 

          Vegeta shrugged and nodded. "Marriage is a worthless Earth ritual, nothing more." Zoa raised an eyebrow at this. "Yeah, but it's a nice way to express your love for someone. By making a commitment." Vegeta and Bulma had lived together for some time now, and even had a son, yet they had never officially gotten married…

          Vegeta scoffed at this comment, waving a hand. "And sex isn't? Well, maybe not on this planet. But it is with Saiyans. And you and Gohan obviously care for each other, the way your hormones are acting up, so what's the problem?"

          Zoa looked down, playing with her shoes and shrugging her shoulders. "Well, we're kind of young…" Vegeta laughed. "Look, if you want to do things the way they're done on this planet, go for it, but you and Gohan are Saiyan. And it will take a lot more than will power, you'll see."

          "Yeah, so I talked to Vegeta and-What in the world?!?" Zoa walked into the living room to find Gohan tied and gagged to the back of a recliner and Trunks and Goten hiding behind the couch with their dart guns. They jumped out when they saw her and pointed the guns threateningly in her direction.

          "Alright! We've already got Gohan, so come quietly." Trunks demanded seriously. Zoa let out a small laugh and looked over at Gohan who shrugged his shoulders. She shook her head and put up her hands, walking over to the armchair. "And why are you taking us hostage?" She demanded of the two boys as they sat her down beside Gohan and began tying her up as well. 

          "Because we need the money!" Goten exclaimed. Zoa broke down into fits of laughter. Yes, tonight was definitely turning out to be interesting…   

          "Thanks again you two, that was really great of you to watch the kids." Bulma smiled as everyone got ready to leave. Goten and Trunks had convinced Chi Chi and Bulma to let Goten sleep over at Capsule Corp for the night, and now everyone else was getting prepared to go.

          "No problem!" Gohan declared as they headed out the door. "Yeah, you bet!" Zoa added waving as everyone said their goodbyes. As soon as they got outside, and made sure the cost was clear, they transformed into their super hero outfits and took off towards the Lookout Point. Bulma had dropped Chi Chi off before coming back, and since Goten was staying at Capsule Corp for the night, Chi Chi had agreed it would be okay for Gohan to hang out at the Lookout Point for a while before coming home.

          They got there in no time at all and headed across the neatly set tile floor to the large palace. Dende grinned as he noticed them come in and gestured to the couch beside him. 

          "Hey! You guys are just in time! There's this awesome movie starting in fifteen minute, and Mr. Popo's making popcorn! Come on! Have a seat!"

          Zoa smiled, pointing to her book-bag and shrugging regretfully. "Sorry Dende. We were actually going to do some homework before Gohan has to go home." She explained as they headed down the hallway. Gohan nodded in agreement, hurrying quickly after her as Dende watched with a skeptical look on his face. "Homework? On Friday? Sometimes I don't get you guys…"   
          Zoa laughed slightly as they walked into her room, and quietly shut the door behind her. She let out a long breath and threw herself down on the bed, her book-bag falling before her on the carpet.

"Man! What a night huh?" She asked tiredly, running a hand throw her long hair. Gohan nodded, seating himself down beside her and grinning goofily. "Yeah, no joke! But hey, you never got a chance to tell me what Vegeta said when you talked to him earlier." Zoa's eyes widened a bit as he said this and she sat up, blushing slightly. 

          "Well, um, not much, just some, uh, stuff…" She tried to explain through the awkwardness of the subject. "But hey, let's get out our books first and-" She stopped short as Gohan reached out and pulled her head towards him, kissing her passionately. She let her eyes fall partially closed and kissed back, a little surprised, but not about to argue. After a few moments, he released her and sat back, scratching the back of his head bashfully. 

          "Ahehe, sorry about that, I couldn't resist, and well…" He started, forgetting to finish as Zoa gripped his shoulders and kissed him again, more forcefully this time, drawing him down towards the bed until he was lying on top of her. Suddenly, it became incredibly easy for Zoa to block everything else out as she felt Gohan's powerful hands wandering carefully across her body. She moaned softly, pushing herself up into him, twining her fingers into his dark spiky hair as he began to kiss her faster, his hands suddenly gripping the bottom of her tank top. 

          "I guess, we're not, gonna do homework then?" Zoa gasped as he began placing gentle kisses along the smooth curve of her neck. She let out a small groan as she moved her hands down to his shirt and began undoing the buttons, quickly accomplishing her task and pulling it off, tossing it heedlessly on the ground. Gohan took in a sharp breath as she began running her hands along his well defined chest muscles. He quickly lifted his arms, pulling her top up past her bra. Zoa lifted her arms gladly to let him pull it over her head and throw it out of the way. She giggled, placing her hands back on his shoulders as he bent down again and began to kiss her slowly lower, and lower…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"       

"PICCOLO?!?" Zoa's eyes widened as she turned quickly to see the tall Namek looming in the doorway, his hands on his hips and a not too happy look on his face. She blushed instantly, pulling Gohan down slightly since she wasn't wearing a shirt. Gohan laughed nervously at Piccolo, giving him a small wave. "Hey Piccolo, how's it going?" 

Piccolo frowned, narrowing his eyes at the two teens. "Hello Gohan. Perhaps you'd like to explain exactly what you two were doing, like I don't already know the answer." Gohan put out a hand in front of him, sitting up slightly and handing Zoa her shirt as he reached down to grab his own also. "Well, we were, um, we were just studying!" He exclaimed, plastering a somewhat innocent grin on his face. "Yeah! Studying!" Zoa added, nodding hurriedly as she pulled on her top. But Piccolo wasn't buying it.

"Oh really?" He asked skeptically, turning his gaze and aiming it towards Zoa. "And what exactly were you studying? Gohan-ethics?" Zoa shrugged, smiling sheepishly and looking over embarrassedly to her book-bag on the floor. Piccolo shook his head and turned to leave. "Well I think you both had better come out to the living room when you're fully dressed. We need to talk." With that, he shut the door and they listened solemnly to his footsteps as they receded down the hallway.

"Shit… He's really going to bitch us out for this…" Zoa frowned as Gohan finished doing up the buttons on his shirt. He turned to her and smiled slightly, giving her a small wink. "Hey, don't worry. We'll convince him to go easy on us. I mean, we're both pretty much adults, he'll understand if he thinks about it." Zoa let out a small sigh and leaned over, resting her head on Gohan's shoulder. "Hope you're right…"  
  
          "Come on Piccolo, just think about it!" Zoa and Gohan pleaded, awaiting the punishment for being caught during their make out session. Piccolo raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I have." Zoa frowned, raising an eyebrow at the comment. "Well then exactly how much trouble are we in?" She asked suspiciously, hoping for the best.  
          "None." Piccolo replied. Gohan and Zoa stood back slightly, looking over at each other with surprise written on their faces. They hadn't expected to get off THAT easily… 

"Really?" Zoa asked, somewhat in disbelief at this. Piccolo nodded, walking towards the kitchen. "You two are old enough to make decisions for yourselves. And I overreacted when I found out about what you were doing. You're both very bright, and I think you kids make a good pair, and should just do what you want to do. And as far as what you were doing, well, it's none of my business."  
          Zoa watched as Piccolo turned and disappeared inside the kitchen. She laughed softly and shook her head. That had been pretty cool of Piccolo to stop worrying so much and to just let them off like that. Gohan, as if he had read her thoughts, suddenly broke the silence.  
          "That sure was cool of him." He commented as he turned to her. Zoa nodded her agreement, looking back into the living room with a glare as she noticed Dende sneaking slowly through the room. "YOU!" She exclaimed, heading towards him with clenched fists. "You're DEAD you Snitch! What were you doing, spying on us?!?" Dende shook his head, backing up as Zoa advanced angrily. "No! No! I just guessed it because no teenager would ever do homework on a Friday night!" Zoa gritted her teeth, still not satisfied with this answer. "So you blabbed to Piccolo?"

"No! I just let it slip! I was joking around and accidentally made a comment okay? I'm sorry, honest!" Zoa furrowed her eyebrows at him. "You're just lucky we didn't get in trouble…" She muttered, turning back and heading over to Gohan. Dende sighed and headed down to his room. Gohan looked down at his watch as the Namek left and frowned unhappily at the time.

"Oh man, I'd better get going. I told my mom I wouldn't be too late. But, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Zoa nodded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. "You bet. I'll get up as early as possible." Gohan grinned, lifting her up slightly off the ground. "Cool, we'll have to do something fun." He replied, putting her back down and picking his book-bag up off the ground. Zoa watched sadly as he slung it over his shoulder, wishing that he didn't have to go. He let out a breath, then placed a hand gently on the side of her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her, having to force himself to part from her as he turned and started for the palace doors.

"Later." He called, giving her a two finger wave before turning out of sight. "Bye." Zoa replied softly, looking over at the television and turning it off for the night. She tossed the remote on the couch and turned off the lights before she left the room. 

"Goodnight everybody!" She called as she walked into her room again, closing the door behind her and turning on her lamp. She rooted quickly through her dresser drawer and found her pajamas, quickly throwing them on and getting into bed. _Maybe Vegeta was right, _She thought as she placed her arms behind her head on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling pensively, _maybe giving into feelings and Saiyan hormones is okay. Especially since I really do love Gohan… _She let out a sigh and reached over to her night table, turning off the light. 

She smirked slightly, lying back down, unable to stop thinking about earlier that evening. She couldn't help but wonder about what the night might have been like if Piccolo hadn't come storming into the room and interrupted her and Gohan. _Well, guess we'll just have to make up for it tomorrow. _She thought, as she cuddled up to her blankets and drifted off to sleep. 

             
  



	14. The First Time

Author's Note – OMG!! Here it is! I'm so sorry it took me like, FOREVER to get this chapter out!! I had such writer's block for this fic… But, *drum roll*, I think you'll agree it was worth the wait! Muwahahahahah! Well, those of you who like lemons will… I mean the chapter title says it all, LOL. Yes, my first fanfiction.net lemon, hehe. Hope you like it. If you don't want to read about that kind of stuff, you can always skip it, but for those of you who do, enjoy! And please REVIEW!!

Chapter 14 – The First Time

          "Whu, huh? What?" Zoa rubbed her eyes drowsily and blinked, allowing them to adjust to the bright light of the room. She had been awakened by a tapping noise at the window and almost fell out of bed when she turned and saw Gohan waving at her.

          "Gohan! Haha, what the hell?" She demanded as she got up and opened the window. He put his hands on the sill and shrugged, floating above the tile platform base of the lookout point against the wall. "Well, I figured you'd sleep in and I couldn't wait any more! Want to come to Orange Star with me? You never know, there might be some dangerous criminals for us to apprehend!" Zoa laughed, nodding in agreement. "Sure, I'd love to! I just have to get dressed first! You know, you could always come in for a while instead of hovering at the window." 

          "Ahehe, right." Gohan climbed in the window and grinned. Zoa walked to her dresser and began searching around in it for something to wear. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked as she picked out some articles of clothing and grabbed her brush from the dresser top. Gohan shook his head, studying some jewelry on the small end table by her bed. "No, I left my mom a note and snuck out of the house early. She likes to sleep in sometimes on Saturday." He explained, turning around. He turned bright red as he noticed Zoa's pajamas on the floor by the entrance to the small attached bathroom in her room. 

          "Well, we could always have some breakfast here first before we go." She suggested, appearing from the bathroom wearing a neon green tank top and baggy dark blue cargo pants. Gohan found himself getting slightly hot at the thought that his girlfriend had just been momentarily naked just only around that corner. "Uh, yeah! Sounds great!" He exclaimed, snapping back into reality. Zoa grinned, gesturing to the window. "But you might want to come back around the other way, or Piccolo might get a little suspicious…" Gohan chuckled, nodding and heading back out the window. "Right. So, I'll meet you around front then!" 

          "Okay!" Zoa watched as Gohan let himself fall backwards out the window and giggled. She quickly closed the window and headed down the hallway into the living room. Piccolo was sitting in a reclining chair watching television, and Mr. Popo was in the kitchen making breakfast.  

          "Good morning everybody!" Zoa exclaimed cheerfully. She turned to the serious Namek, raising an eyebrow. "Hey Piccolo, what are you watching?" Piccolo frowned. "I'm watching golf." Zoa couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter. "Golf? May I ask why?" Piccolo shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "There's nothing else on. And besides, it's very relaxing." Zoa let out a small breath, not about to argue. "If you say so." She then grinned, turning to the doorway and declaring innocently, "Gohan! Hey! Come on in!" Gohan walked into the room, turning momentarily to Piccolo. 

          "Hey Piccolo, how's it going?" Piccolo gave Zoa a suspicious glance. "It's going fine Gohan. You sure are here early. And just after Zoa got up… You have very good timing you know." Gohan laughed nervously, putting a hand behind his head. "Ahehe, well, you know me!" Zoa nodded, quickly asking. "Hey, it's alright if me and Gohan have some breakfast then go to Orange Star, right?" Piccolo turned back to the TV screen. "Sure. Just be back sometime tonight." Zoa laughed. "No problem."

          "That was great! Thanks again for making breakfast for us Mr. Popo!" Gohan exclaimed, getting up from his seat and putting his dishes in the sink. "Yeah, thanks!" Zoa added, finishing a glass of milk. "You're very welcome." Mr. Popo replied, putting away some plates. Zoa got up and put her dishes away as well, gesturing to the door. "Shall we get going then? She asked Gohan as he finished helping Mr. Popo put some things away. 

          "Sure! But hey, where's Dende?" He had suddenly noticed that he hadn't seen the Namek yet that morning. Zoa laughed. "Sleeping. He probably won't get up until lunch." Mr. Popo nodded, commenting seriously, "Yes, as he would say, he can be a very 'lazy ass'." Gohan and Zoa had a good chuckle at this, waving as they turned to leave. "Yeah, no joke! Well, see you guys later! Bye Piccolo!" Zoa declared as they rushed outside. Piccolo grunted in response. "Damn it, I wish I had as nice a follow through as Tiger Woods…"

          "So," Zoa asked once they were both adorned in their superhero suits, "We're just going straight to Orange Star then?" She looked over at Gohan who was blushing rather red and had one hand behind his head. "Well actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go over to the pond first, you know, that one with the waterfall." 

          Zoa raised an eyebrow at this and a small hopeful smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Um sure, but, what are we gonna do there?" Gohan flashed her a lopsided grin and shrugged. "Oh, you know! Ahehe, just hang out and stuff! Just relax!" Zoa nodded, moving a little closer to him as they headed towards the falls. "Yeah, sounds good to me!" 

          It didn't take very long at all before they made it to the quite waterfall. Gohan had often gone there when he was younger to catch fish with his father. Zoa smiled as she looked around, turning to Gohan with a bright grin. "It's so beautiful here," She commented, "So peaceful." Gohan nodded and let himself fall down onto the soft grass with a thud. "Yeah, it sure is." Zoa giggled and sat down beside him, skipping a rock into the small pond.

          They quickly transformed out of their Saiyafighter suits and Zoa leaned back on her hands, letting out a heavy sigh as she watched the ripples on the water. "So… Um, what do you want to talk about?" She asked idly, tilting her head towards him. But much to her surprise, Gohan didn't answer with words, but placed his hand behind her head, gently brining her forward and kissing her passionately. 

          "Zoa, I-" Gohan started embarrassedly as he released her, but before he had a chance to explain himself, Zoa wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him again, even longer and deeper than the first. Gohan's eyes widened, but he made no move to pull away, kissing back and placing his hands on either side of her waist.

          Zoa grinned and turned a slight shade of red, shrugging her shoulders. "It's 'k." She replied, looking up into his deep obsidian eyes. Gohan nodded, silently asking her permission to continue. She pulled herself against him, letting their bodies mesh together. She moaned softly as he began kissing her shoulder softly, her hands moving down slowly to his belt buckle. 

          Gohan groaned and lifted off her shirt quickly, tossing it aside into the grass. "Zoa, I, I really want you…" He stammered, unable to help feeling slightly guilty for how much his body physically craved hers. She nodded, nuzzling her nose against his. "I want you too Gohan." She murmured softly, undoing his belt and kissing him again. It suddenly became very easy for both of them to succumb to their feelings, as powerful Saiyan hormones took over any guilty reason.

          Zoa made quick work of getting his shirt off as well, and let herself be slowly pushed down onto her back, moving her hands up and entwining her fingers amongst his spiky ebony hair. He grinned goofily at her and started kissing gently along her neck, and further down her chest, just above the fabric of her bra. She moaned and pulled herself down a bit, looping her fingers in the waistband of his pants and taking them down with her.

          Gohan took this opportunity to lift her up a bit, undoing the clasp on the back of her bra. Zoa blushed red as she leaned back after getting his pants off, and let it fall down off her. Gohan gulped, his eyes widening instantly as he brought her up against him, pressing their chests together. 

          "Kame Zo, you're so beautiful…" He moaned, moving her hair back a bit so he could kiss her shoulder. She smiled softly, pressing her cheek against his. "You're not too bad yourself Son Gohan." She replied with a wink, gently kissing his ear lobe. Gohan chuckled slightly and lifted her up a bit with one hand, using the other to quickly remove her pants. He carefully hooked his fingers into the elastic of her underwear and slowly pulled it off of her, looking off to the side and sweating slightly. 

          Zoa tensed up a bit, a little taken aback at the new experience of being suddenly naked in her boyfriend's arms. Gohan took a hold of his own boxers and pulled them off, wanting to make her feel as comfortable as possible. He smiled and gently placed her back down on her back, holding himself over her. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm a little new at this…" 

Zoa giggled, shaking her head and looking up wistfully at him. "Don't worry, so am I." 

Gohan nodded, leaning down and kissing her sweetly, looking seriously into her eyes. "You, ready?" He asked slowly, positioning himself above her. Zoa nodded a bit nervously. She had heard it really hurt the first time, and couldn't help but be a little worried. She let out a sharp cry and reflectively dug her fingernails slightly into Gohan's shoulders as he thrust up into her. He stopped, looking down at her, his eyes full of concern.

          "Are you, o-okay?" He asked worriedly as she bit her lip slightly. Zoa nodded, smiling up at him. "Yeah, I'll be good." She groaned, leaning up into him. "Just please keep going…" Gohan nodded, more than ready to comply. Not wanting to hurt her again, he began to slowly push in and out of her, kissing her gently as he did so. Zoa released her grip on his shoulders and began clenching her hands in and out of fists, tightening her muscles on him. 

          She moaned loudly, urging him to pick up the pace, which he did, careful to make sure she was okay at all times as he also attempted to somewhat control the overwhelming emotions and sensations building up inside him. Zoa gasped, grinding her hips up against him, her tail twitching wildly beneath her and to the side, as her body continuously got hotter and hotter.

          Gohan clenched his teeth down hard and knitted his eyebrows together, his body besieged with pleasure. He frowned, moving with even more force and speed. "Zo… I…" He gasped, letting out a hoarse yell as he hit his breaking point, hearing Zoa scream as she did as well, lunging forward and hugging him fiercely. She tensed up hard as an explosion of incredible intensity erupted within her. She trembled slightly as it faded, leaving her feeling drained of all energy. She collapsed slightly in his arms, as they fell back on their sides to the ground, both trying to regain their composure.

          "Th-that was… incredible." Zoa moaned, snuggling up against his chest and letting her eyes fall partially closed. Gohan nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling their pants up over them as a makeshift blanket as they slowly fell asleep. "Yeah… definitely…"  


	15. Defenders of Justice

Author's Note – Wow… Yes it's true! I have gotten ANOTHER chapter out on SWFF… I'm SO sorry this took so unbelievable, incredulously long. But hopefully, I will be getting chapters out on this fic A LOT more often from now on. Oh, and thank you guys all so much for your support and encouragement, it's the reason I finally got myself back into this story. So, here is Chapter 15, I hope you like it, and please review!!

Chapter 15 – Defenders of Justice

          "Okay, but I should stop by home for a second, just to let everyone know where I'm gonna be. Piccolo gets really touchy about those kind of things…" Zoa explained as they made some decisions. They had both recovered pretty quickly, and had decided that they would take a break from the crime fighting for the day and go catch a movie. Gohan nodded thoughtfully and blushed, putting a hand behind his head. 

          "Yeah, and I'd better go tell my mom too, she'll have a heart attack if I don't come home before 10." Zoa laughed and nodded, shifting her belt into place. She turned to Gohan and gave him a thoughtful glance, gesturing in the direction of Orange Star with her hands. "So, um, would you mind if I meet you at Capsule Corp then? I wanted to stop in and talk to Bulma for a second about something." Gohan nodded at the idea and grinned. "Yeah, sounds like a plan!" 

          Zoa smiled back and nodded, letting herself lift up into the air. "Okay! I'll see you in a bit then!" 

"Wait!" 

Zoa frowned and turned around with a bemused expression as Gohan called out. "What?" Gohan blushed and looked down, playing with his Gi. "Um, well, I just wanted to make sure… I didn't, hurt you, did I? When, you know…" Zoa floated over and gave him a hug, shaking her head no. Gohan smiled and hugged back. "Okay, just making sure. But um, guess we better get going, ahehe!" 

          "Yeah! See you then!" She smiled, giving him a quick wave. 

Zoa sighed heavily as she took off back towards the Lookout Point. In a way, she felt absolutely and completely amazing, but there was something weighing over top of that… She just couldn't stop thinking about what Vegeta had said back then. She frowned and tried to shake it off, as she finally arrived back home. She walked into the living room, fixing up her hair with a hand as she did so, and hoping there was no physical way someone could tell just by looking at her what she had just been doing.

She lifted a hand in a small wave as she walked by the living room and saw Dende sitting on the couch playing some Nintendo with Mr. Popo. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh damn. This is the fourth time Dende has beaten me at this game…" Mr. Popo sighed regretfully, throwing his paddle down onto the ground. Dende nodded and grinned, leaning back against the couch. "Well what can I say?" He asked, gesturing to the television, "I'm just an expert at these kind of things." Zoa laughed and shook her head, tilting her head and giving Dende a funny look. 

"Well, you sure are working hard I see. Wow, being an Earth god must be tough huh?" She commented with a smirk, raising her eyebrows at him. Dende simply rolled his eyes and yawned, waving a hand at her. "Look, we've had this discussion before, now continue with your business citizen." Zoa chuckled and walked into the kitchen, slapping her hands on the table to get Piccolo's attention. He looked up from the newspaper to her, then to the clock, then back to her again.

"Wow, you're home early. What do you want?" He asked, turning back to the paper. Zoa reached up and scratched the back of her head, putting on a cutesy/pleasant expression for Piccolo as she did so. 

"Well… Me and Gohan thought we might go see a movie later tonight, so I figured I better come make sure it's alright if I'm out a bit later…" She explained, waiting quietly for some kind of response. Piccolo shrugged and gave her a suspicious glance, not moving more than his eyes. "Fine. Go waste all your time being a teenager. See if I care."

Zoa sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, turning towards her room. "Thanks. And yeah whatever, I'll train a bit tomorrow, okay?" 

Piccolo simply grunted and continued reading as she turned into her room to change and fix herself up. She grabbed her lipstick, touching it up and staring solemnly at her expression in the mirror. She was feeling a little guilty, not just because of what she and Gohan had done, but with the fact that Piccolo had a point… She had hardly trained at all ever since school started, and she had said more than once how many years ago that she would do her best to keep up her strength, just in case her skills were ever needed in battle again to help protect the Earth. But she had been seriously slacking off lately…

          Well, whatever. She frowned, putting her makeup down and starting to fix her hair. She would make it up, start training again. And something inside her told her it was a good idea… But she couldn't figure out why. But something inside her didn't feel right when she thought about the future… Well, it was probably just her worrying too much, nothing to be too concerned with.

          She dusted herself off and nodded, leaving her room and heading back out towards the front door to hurry off to Capsule Corp. She paused in the living room and waved back at the others. "Well, I'm off! See you guys later!"

          Dende nodded waving back and looking up from his video game. "Yeah, later. Hehe, and I still can't believe you finally did it. Congratulations." Zoa froze, turning around slowly and knitting her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently, not sure if she wanted to know the answer…

          Dende grinned slyly. "Oh you know… So was it fun??" Zoa's eyes grew twice their normal size and she felt her face turning a few shades of dark red. She turned around, letting out a huffy breath and taking off out the door. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She called back, throwing the door shut and taking off into the air off the platform. Dende laughed wholeheartedly and shook his head. "Well, that proves it. They did have sex. That's ten bucks Popo."

          Mr. Popo sighed and handed the money to Dende, sighing as they started a new game on the Nintendo. "I'm just no good at bets…"

"Alright, where's Vegeta?" Zoa demanded as Bulma let her into the house. "I really need to talk to him." Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips, gesturing for Zoa to follow her inside to the kitchen. "Let me guess, 'Saiyan' stuff right?" Zoa blushed slightly and nodded, looking around as she followed Bulma down the hallway. "Yeah… Is he here?" Bulma shook her head regretfully as she sat down at the table, finishing off the bit off coffee remaining in her glass. "I'm afraid I don't know where he is… He disappeared this morning and was gone when I got back from dropping Trunks off at Chi Chi's. Oh that man. He's probably off training, I mean, what ELSE does he ever do??" 

Zoa sighed and sat down as well, nodding and smiling slightly. "Yeah, no joke. Oh well, I guess I'll just catch him later then. I hope you don't mind me staying for a little bit though, I just agreed to meet Gohan here. We're gonna do a bit in the city tonight, you know, teenager stuff." 

Bulma smiled and nodded, sighing and looking off thoughtfully at the wall. "Oh no problem!" She declared, "It's actually been really quiet here without Trunks at home. Wow, it's been a while since I've been able to just do 'teenager' stuff. You two better enjoy it! Growing up happens really fast…" 

    Zoa looked down at the table and considered this, along with everything that had happened that day. "Yeah, it sure does…"

"Hey!! Is anybody home??" 

Zoa and Bulma both turned suddenly as there was a knock at the door. Bulma grinned and called out, "It's unlocked! Come on in!" The door opened slowly and Gohan poked his head around, grinning lopsidedly as he saw the two girls sitting at the table in the room down the hall. "Hey, sorry it took me so long!"

Zoa laughed and got up, pushing her chair in after her. "No problem! So, was your mom okay with it?" 

Gohan nodded happily, laughing and tilting his head to the side slightly. "Well… It took some convincing, but she agreed! I just have to be back before tomorrow, in other words, midnight." Zoa giggled and nodded back, looking down at her watch and then back up at him. "Hey, sounds like a plan to me!" She exclaimed, knowing Piccolo would appreciate her being home before then also.

Gohan took a step back, gesturing gallantly towards the door. "Shall we be going then?" He asked in his best 'Prince Charming' voice, much to Zoa's amusement.

"Hehe, yeah, 'let's shall.'" She agreed, turning back and waving at Bulma, who was chuckling to herself at the whole scene. "Thanks Bulma! Catch ya' later!" Bulma nodded and got up from her seat, going to the sink to rinse out her cup. "Alright, have fun you two!!

          "So, you're probably hungry too right? Want to go grab something to eat before we check out which movies are at the theater?" Zoa inquired as they headed down the sidewalk together, looking perfectly nonchalant, like any other teenage couple. Gohan looked down as his stomach growled loudly and nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'd say that would be a good idea." 

They turned and headed towards a pizza place Gohan had heard about from Erassa once that was supposed to be really good, and was apparently somewhere nearby. Zoa grinned and agreed eagerly, following Gohan's lead towards the place. She stopped suddenly however as she noticed something across the road. Gohan frowned as he realized she was no longer behind him, and turned around, walking back to her and following her gaze. "What is it…?"

He stopped as he noticed what she was looking at. It was the sign for some kind of circus or something, but what had caught both of their attentions was the picture on the front of the main attraction. A little baby dinosaur who looked really familiar to both of them…

"That's Chobi isn't it… " Zoa asked as she studied the picture, instantly recognizing the little dinosaur. Gohan frowned, putting all the clues together; he became certain that she was right. Goten had mentioned something about this when Gohan had been at home asking his mom for permission to stay out later… But Gohan had been in a hurry and hadn't really been paying much attention. And now it would seem that Chobi was indeed missing from his parents, just like Goten had suspected.

"Oh no, it is too! They must have stolen him from his parents!" He stated, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. Zoa gritted her teeth and glared angrily up at the tall building. "Yeah, to make themselves some money no doubt. And that poor little guy is probably so scared, just snatched away from his mom and dad by some greedy business man!" She paused suddenly, pulling Gohan around the corner and looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Hey! Zoa, what in the-" Gohan stopped as Zoa pushed the button on her ring quickly and transformed into her suit, pulling on her gloves angrily. "Come on Gohan, we can't let them get away with this. And if we go as the Saiyafighters, we can take Chobi back without getting in trouble at school or anything like that." Gohan furrowed his eyebrows and smirked slightly at her. 

"I knew you were going to suggest this." He exclaimed, clicking the button on his watch and transforming also. "But, I had the same idea, so I like it." He winked before his helmet appeared, and tightened his hands into fists. "Alright, let's do this." 

Zoa nodded and the two hurriedly snuck over to the main building. The circus ring/tent was on the far side of it, and most likely where Chobi was being kept. Zoa smirked to herself as they carefully made their way closer. _Well, so much for a quiet night at the movies… _She thought, her smirk turning into a grin as she went over things in her head. _But definitely worth it. I mean, hey. We are the 'defenders of justice' after all…_


	16. Live and Let Die?

Author's Note – Yay!!  Next chap!!  Hey you guys, thank you so much for all of you're support; it keeps me working on this fic!!  I'm so glad you like it, even though it was my 'experimental beginner' fic, and I hope you continue to!!  So please enjoy, and please review!!  Oh!  And I've started a little web page where I hope to soon put up some of my fan art, including some sketches of Zoa and my other original characters! Check it out if you like at http://www.geocities.com/climhazzard_21/!  There's not much there yet, but I'm working on it! Chapter 16 – Live and Let… Die? 

"Psh, it's all clear!!" Zoa hissed under her breath, waving for Gohan to follow her as she tiptoed across the opening to hide behind the opposite wall.  She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.  "I feel like freakin' James Bond…"

          "What?" She could almost she Gohan's eyebrow raised beneath his helmet. "Nothin, just talking to myself.  Okay, look there."

          Zoa pointed across the room to the side of center stage where Chobi sat sleeping in a small iron bared cage with a padlock on the front.  Gohan looked around absently as if hoping someone might have left the keys in a nice accessible spot.  Zoa noticed this and grinned, waving a finger at him.  "If you're looking for the keys, don't worry.  I have my own way to get around that." 

          Gohan nodded and smiled, starting to head towards the cage. "Alright, then let's do this!"

          "WAIT!" Zoa reached out and grabbed Gohan's cape as she let out a breathy yell, her heart pounding.  "You gotta be more careful, or we're gonna get busted!!"  Gohan frowned and tilted his head. "What??" He suddenly spun around rather nervously. "You saw someone?!?!"

          "No," Zoa explained, grabbing him by either side of the helmet and pointing his head towards the roof, "That."

          Gohan nodded his understanding as he saw the surveillance camera.  There were about five, stationed around the main ring.  He put a hand to his chin pensively and studied them, flaring up his Ki slightly. "Want me to fry 'em?" Zoa shook her head, raising a hand and lifting her visor.  "No, it's k." She giggled and winked at him, turning her head towards the camera. "I'll use a little trick Piccolo taught me."

          Gohan's eyes widened in surprise as Zoa narrowed her eyebrows, her eyes flashing a bright solid red.  The cameras shattered in chain reaction as she shook her head, turning back to him, her eyes the same azure blue as usual.  She grinned and gave him a goofy thumbs up as she pulled her visor back down.  

          "Awesome!" Gohan whispered, taking her wrist and pulling her forward.  "Now come on, let's hurry!"

          The two scrambled across the floor to where Chobi was sleeping.  Zoa quickly grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair and shoved it in the lock, using her Ki to feel the spaces and combinations and pop it open.  Chobi shook his head, opening his eyes drowsily.  Gohan lifted up his helmet for a quick moment so the little dinosaur would recognize him, sending Chobi into a fit of happy squeaks.

          "Hey hey, you gotta be quiet little guy, so we can get you out of here!" Gohan explained, hoisting the dinosaur onto his shoulders and gesturing for Zoa to follow him quickly towards the back way where they had snuck in.  They were almost at the exit when Gohan stumbled slightly and cringed as an alarm abruptly started blaring.  

          "What the f-"

          "Oh no!! You tripped a wire!" Zoa moaned as she noticed the tight black cord on the ground. "I never even saw that when we came in…"

          "Well no use worrying about it now!!" Gohan declared grabbing her hand and shooting off through the window.  "Let's just get the hell out of here!!" 

          After they were out, they took off down the back ally towards the street.  Gohan looked back over his shoulder to make sure Zoa was still behind him as he had lost her hand, and suddenly smashed head on into something.  Or someone…

          Videl smirked, hands on both hips as Gohan fell backwards into Zoa.  They had just reached the sidewalk, and already cop cars were on their way to the scene.

          "Well well… I always knew you two were trouble." Videl snorted as the two embarrassed Saiyans hurried to their feet, Chobi clinging tightly to Gohan.  "So, the two amazing 'Saiyafighter' turn out to be nothing more than petty thieves!"

          "Gohan shook his head quickly. "No no!  It's not what it looks like!  Those guys, they stole this little dinosaur from his parents!!"

          Videl laughed, uncrossing her arms and balling her hands into fists.  "Yeah right.  It looks like you're the one doing the stealing to me!" She paused, reaching out and shoving a surprised Gohan to the side. "But this is good." She took a step toward Zoa and gave her an angry glare.  "Now I can finally prove that this city doesn't need another female savior!" Zoa dodged to the side as Videl threw a punch at her, putting her hands up in front of her. 

          "Hey!!  We're on the same team!!" Zoa sputtered, moving backwards towards the street as Videl advanced towards her. 

          "Not anymore!" Videl shouted. "I'm booking you and you're boyfriend!!  Now fight me!!"

          Zoa spun to the side easily as Videl hurled towards her.  She quickly ducked to the ground as Videl spun kicked, and backed up a bit more, shaking her head.  "Come on, stop it!!  I have no reason to fight you!  Please-"

          All three stopped as Chobi began to make an excited noise, his gaze aimed toward the sky.  Upon following, the source for his happiness was quickly discovered.

          "Aw SHIT!" Zoa groaned as she caught the glance of the huge and angry father Pterodactyl.  "It's Tobi!!"

          Gohan shifted Chobi on his shoulders, gesturing for Zoa to hurry. "Come on!! We have to get to him and give him Chobi back before he starts attacking people!!" 

          "Oh NO you don't!!" Videl lunged out and grabbed Zoa's cape.  "We're not finished here!!  If you go anywhere, I order the men to open fire you criminals!!"

          "Ohhhh!" Zoa spun around, catching Videl's fist as it swung towards her face and shoving it a side. "Listen!!  Can't you see that if we don't do something, people are going to get hurt!??!"

          Videl stopped and took another look at the enraged dinosaur, hovering ominously above them.  She scowled and backed up a bit, tossing her hair to the side. "Fine…  But we'll finish this later."

          Zoa let out a small sigh, but was at least happy that she had gotten around one of the rapidly growing problems.  However the feeling was short lived as Videl took off towards Gohan and yanked Chobi off his back, hurrying out into the street before Chobi could retaliate.  "Hey!!"  Gohan shouted, "You really don't want to do that!!" 

          "I'm taking this dinosaur into custody, and if anyone will be solving the problem of this things father or whatever it will be me." Videl declared, her nose in the air.  The biggest problem was, Tobi was not about to wait, and was already heading towards Videl with an angry light in his eyes.  Zoa made a 'For the love of God' face and took off towards Videl, grabbing Chobi and shoving Videl to the pavement.  "Let us handle this!!" She pleaded, turning towards the advancing father Pterodactyl.  

          "Tobi!!  It's me-!" Zoa stopped as she realized she couldn't give away her identity.  She furrowed her eyebrows and moaned.  "This isn't good…"  

          Gohan's pulled at the antennas on his helmet nervously from the sidelines.  "Damnit Zo-, uh, Saiyawoman, just attack!!  He doesn't recognize us!!" 

          Zoa shook her head, ignoring Gohan's close slip, and the suspicious glance now on Videl's face.  "I can't!!" 

          Gohan gritted his teeth, running into the fray, stretching out his arms as he stood in front of his girlfriend.  "No!!" Zoa reached out, grabbing Gohan's shoulder. "Don't attack!!  Please! He's just protecting his baby!"

          Gohan gave her a pleading look. "Yeah, well so am I!" 

          Zoa found it very ironic that a similar line had been said in a dinosaur movie she had seen once…

          But there wasn't much time to think as Tobi closed in.  Unable to decide what to do, Gohan braced himself, taking Tobi's charge head on.  However, this hurt the dinosaur just as much if not more than Gohan as the young Saiyan instinctively flared up his Ki, knocking Tobi backwards and to the ground.  Gohan rubbed his cheek, helped Zoa up, and took Chobi from her, running over to the hurt Pterodactyl.  

          "Hey buddy, it's me Gohan…" He whispered, lifting up his helmet slightly so only the dinosaur could see.  Tobi shook his head and tilted his head, making a low noise of recognition.  "I'm sorry about hurting you like that," Gohan continued, "But the circumstance… Oh well, you seem okay right? Yeah, well, here.  Take Chobi and get out of here!!"

          Tobi nodded as Gohan placed Chobi on his back.  Afterwards the dinosaur lifted up into the air and headed quickly back in the direction of home.

          A few members of the police force had rushed over to Videl, guns drawn.  "Videl, should, should we fire?!" 

          Videl frowned and shook her head.  "No Captain, let them go.  I think I have things figured out now…" The Captain gave her a quizzical look.  "What do you mean?"

          Videl smirked.  "I'll get them…"

          "Wow, that weekend sure was eventful…" Gohan murmured sleepily as he closed his locker, waiting for Zoa to grab her books as well for morning class. 

          "Yeah no joke…  Well, at least Chobi is back with his parents though."

          "Well good morning Gohan, Zoa!  Or would you like me to address you as 'The Saiyafighters?"

          Gohan and Zoa spun around as Videl reached over and shut Zoa's locker door, smirking evilly at them.  She reached out and pulled the band-aid from Gohan's cheek that had been covering a scratch he got when Tobi charged him.

          "I saw the 'Great Saiyaman' get scratched in exactly that same spot!  And I heard him call his 'side kick' a name beginning with z and o.  Like maybe, ZOA?!" Videl laughed.  "Look, just give it up, I figured you guys out.  And guess what?  Now you get to do something for me."

          Gohan sighed heavily and looked sadly down at his feet.  "Okay, just don't tell anyone please…"

          Videl snorted. "Oh you don't have to worry about that.  Because, first off, you're going to teach me how to fly.  And after that, I want you to stop this little 'Saiyafighter' charade and leave the protection of the city to me, got it?!"  She grinned, turning her back to them.  "Cause if you don't comply, the whole city finds out you're secret identities!  I'm sure you'll make the right choice…" 

          "Wait."

          Videl's eyes widened as she was suddenly frozen to the spot.  "Wha, what's going on!?!" 

          Gohan watch bewildered as Zoa's eyes glowed eerily.  Without moving a muscle, she used some inner power to turn Videl back towards them, keeping her frozen in place.  Gohan frowned.  Zoa always had had some unordinary powers…  Powers that Kame and Piccolo had always been very interested in…

          "Listen." Zoa continued, her tone a lot heavier than usual, "I TRY to be a calm and understanding person, but I am tired of your 'superior' bull shit attitude.  We only want to HELP.  So get off your high horse and listen to this.  You want a deal?  I'll give you one.  You want to fight me so bad?  Well I read in the announcements about the new World Tournament coming up.  So, I'll enter and give you a chance at me, IF you keep our identities under wraps.  Sound GOOD?!'

          Videl stuttered, unable to decide how Zoa had prevented her from moving like that.  "A-A cheap trick…" She mumbled under her breath.  Snapping out of her dazed state, she clenched her fists tight.  "Fine, but only if you BOTH enter?  How does that sound bitch?!"

          Zoa glanced at Gohan who nodded slightly, then back at Videl, a satisfied Saiyan smirk planted on her lips.  "Sounds just great."


	17. Author's Message

Zett – Hey guys!!  Yeah, this isn't a chapter I'm afraid…  It's a message.  I am FINALLY starting to piece together my original fic, which is huge and focuses on Zoa.  It starts off almost exactly like Something Worth Fighting For in the way Zoa is introduced, but here's the difference.  In Something Worth Fighting For, there are no real problems till Buu, and Zoa and Gohan end up together.  However, this does not happen in my original plan of the story.  Something Worth Fighting For is actually my modification of the original story for Gohan romance fans.  But, now I believe I'm ready to start piecing together the REAL story of Zoa's impact on Dragon Ball Z in my original fic idea.  I will be posting my fic as soon as possible; it will be called Guilty By Association.  So, just to warn you, in my original story, Gohan and Zoa do not get together, Gohan actually gets together with Videl as in the series.  Zoa does however get together with someone, another original character of mine, who I consider to be my greatest writing accomplishment as he is an extremely intense and complex character.  The fic is very serious, and will be rated R as and Action Adventure/Romance.  To find out more about Guilty By Association, and my other fics, check out my site at http://www.geocities.com/climhazzard_21/! 

And don't worry, I WILL continue to work on this fic when I can, as well as my others.  However this means chapters may take even longer to come out since school has been a major bitch lately… But I'll do my best, don't worry.  Hope you enjoy my upcoming fic and continue to enjoy the ones I'm already working on!! ;) *two finger wave*


End file.
